El ángel del nuevo día
by El Observador
Summary: Eusebio Rodríguez llega a la ciudad de Berlín 3 para investigar a la misteriosa agencia LOGOS que combate a los ángeles que atacan incesantemente. En el camino encontrará muchas extrañas coincidencias que darán un giro a la historia.
1. 1

**El ángel del nuevo día**

**El Observador**

"El mundo se transforma en sueño y el sueño se transforma en realidad"

Novalis

**1**

Fue una noche extraña, hacía tiempo que no había tenido un sueño tan bizarro.

En la oscuridad se le apareció un ser luminoso, inhumano e indefinible. Era un ángel. Le habló o al menos tuvo la impresión de que lo hizo. No podía recordar con precisión lo dicho, excepto que su percepción del mundo estaba por cambiar radicalmente y que el fin estaba cerca. Hacía años que él lo sentía cercano. Por demás tenía la impresión de que algo muy grande –para bien o para mal- estaba por venir. Esta revelación fue llamada por él de ahí en adelante la tesis de un ángel cruel.

…

El piloto de la fuerza aérea de las Naciones Unidas contempló al gigantesco ser que se aproximaba desde su ascenso de los mares a la ciudad de Berlín 3.

-Hacía tiempo que no estábamos tan ocupados. –Le comentó su colega de vuelo.

-Debe medir casi 100 metros. –Replicó el piloto.

Era absolutamente sui generis. Al centro de su cuerpo negro había una gran esfera roja rodeada de lo que parecían ser grandes tenazas. Sus extremidades superiores tenían algo de brazos y de alas. Su rostro, pequeño en proporción a su cuerpo y casi inexpresivo, parecía una máscara de ave.

-No sé por qué me parece que estamos alucinando. –Comentó el piloto.

-Será una ilusión óptica masiva. –Añadió el otro.

En los alrededores se habían apostado masivamente tanques, misiles y aviones de guerra. Casi al unísono iniciaron un feroz bombardeo. Las descargas habrían bastado para arrasar ciudades pero el monstruo fue inmune al ataque.

Éste lanzó un gigantesco rayo con forma de cruz que cayó sobre una batería e hizo volar por los aires a varios.

-¡Qué carajo! –Exclamó el piloto fuera de sí.

…

En el cuartel general de la agencia LOGOS en Berlín 3, el dasnetz, se vivía una gran agitación.

Varios mandos militares de las Naciones Unidas y de la Unión Europea estaban reunidos en la mesa de mandos observando desde la pantalla de la Estación Central los vanos intentos de su potente ejército para detener al monstruo.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Me dices que con las miles de tropas apostadas ahí no hemos podido hacer nada? –Dijo un general con cólera hablando por teléfono a un oficial.

Colgó.

-Apenas han logrado aturdirlo.

-¿A qué se puede deber? –Se preguntó otro general.

-Es un campo AB. Contrarresta sus ataques, todos esos misiles que fácilmente matarían a cualquiera le hacen un daño mínimo. –Le contestó un anciano científico.

-Creo que ha llegado la hora de que nos cedan la batuta. –Dijo el comandante en jefe de LOGOS quien se hallaba sentado frente al que había hablado antes y llevaba puestos lentes de sol y guantes blancos.

-Eso sería lo último que haríamos. Aún no hemos perdido el control de la situación.

Uno de los operarios se acercó a la junta y anunció que el invasor llegaría a Berlín 3 en 12 horas.

-¿Que piensa hacer mariscal? –Preguntó uno de los presentes.

-Creo que en vista de la situación no queda otra cosa. Debemos lanzar una bomba N2.

-¡¿Está loco?! –Dijo uno de los operarios. La explosión devastaría el medio ambiente y aniquilaría a la flora y fauna en su radio.

-Este no es momento para exquisiteces ecologistas. Ahora lo que importa es nuestra supervivencia.

Las bombas N2 eran uno de los grandes avances de la tecnología militar. A pesar de ser tan destructivas como una bomba atómica, su emisión de radioactividad era mínima, inofensiva para la población. Así era posible devastar regiones enteras sin volverlas por ello inhabitables.

La junta discutió un rato. La gravedad de la situación era evidente y si no se tomaban medidas urgentes el daño podía ser incalculable. Finalmente se pusieron de acuerdo sobre la absoluta necesidad de realizar el ataque.

-Las Naciones Unidas han autorizado el bombardeo. –Anunció un oficial un rato después.

-Bien, evacuen a todas las tropas, civiles y ganado de inmediato. En 2 horas se lanzará la bomba, con suerte estará fuera del alcance de Berlín 3.

Los militares esperaron con gran tensión el lanzamiento. Llegada la hora fijada la bomba fue lanzada y arrasó con todo en un radio de 50 km. El monstruo había desaparecido de los radares.

Al ver esto todos menos el comandante y su colega científico comenzaron a festejar eufóricamente.

Un general se subió a la mesa de mando y silbó a todos los presentes.

-¡Les dije que no podíamos fallar! Nada puede contra nuestra tecnología. ¡Estamos a salvo!

-No canten victoria tan rápido señores. –Dijo el comandante fríamente después de un rato.

Se fijaron en las pantallas satelitales. Para horror de los presentes, el monstruo, aunque notoriamente lastimado, seguía con vida y andando, aunque con mayor lentitud que antes.

¡No puede ser! –Dijo el mismo que antes celebraba

El pánico y el asombro cundieron entre todos los mandos.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?

-La bomba N2 lo ha herido, sin embargo aparentemente se autoregenera de sus heridas y dentro de entre 24 y 36 horas estará en Berlín 3 totalmente recuperado del daño. –Anunció un operario con evidente nerviosismo.

-No entiendo qué mierda es esto que nos ataca, pero la cosa está clara. Si esta bomba N2 lo ha herido hay que lanzarle tantas como sean necesarias para aniquilarlo. –Dijo el mariscal.

-No creo que sea conveniente, las bombas N2 aunque tienen poca radioactividad, si se las usa masivamente esta puede incrementar su efecto. Sin contar con que Berlín 3 podría sufrir graves daños. –Replicó un general.

El comandante miró con una sonrisa al resto de los asistentes, como si supiese exactamente el guión de todo lo que estaba pasando e iba a pasar.

-Es simple: Sus armas han fallado. Ahora deben dejarnos el trabajo a nosotros. Ha llegado el momento de usar a los Eones.

-Los tan famosos Eones. Es irónico que nuestra seguridad la pongamos en manos de unos robots gigantes.

-Pues deben empezar a hacerlo, si no gastarán sus municiones en vano.

Siguió un rato de silencio y absoluta tensión en la sala. Entre susurros los militares se dieron cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

Uno de ellos habló en nombre del resto.

-Bueno, parece que el factor humano ha fracasado. De todos modos esos Eones nos han costado una fortuna y hay que ver para que nos sirven después de todo. Las Naciones Unidas le delegan la misión de destruir a los invasores a LOGOS. Espero que no nos decepcione. Comandante Schmith, le dejamos el futuro en sus manos.

Al poco rato de decir esto, la plataforma del piso comenzó a hundirse con los oficiales en su interior.

El científico observó al comandante con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

-El despertar de los siglos ha llegado.

…

Eusebio Rodríguez acababa de llegar a Berlín 3 con el fin de hacer una investigación sobre los extraños sucesos que estaban acaeciendo en esa ciudad.

Unos prodigiosos seres llamados ángeles venían lanzando ataques contra ella y ni las armas más sofisticadas habían servido de mucho contra ellos.

Por ello la organización internacional creada por las Naciones Unidas, LOGOS, con sede en Berlín 3, había recibido la misión de aniquilarlos. Sorprendentemente hasta el momento venían teniendo éxito, empleando unos gigantescos robots de combate llamados AEON (Automatic Electro Organic Navigator), mejor conocidos como Eones, unidades multipropósito que parecían ser la última esperanza en aquella batalla.

-¿Cómo mierda es que nos atacan los ángeles? –Se preguntaba a sí mismo. -¿Seremos en verdad los buenos de la película?

La cuestión le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Le costaba imaginar lo que ocurría pues parecía demasiado ilógico. Tenía la sensación de que todo fuese un sueño parecido a esas series o películas que solía ver.

Era una persona que solía ser susceptible y fantasiosa a pesar suyo. Se venía un día más y esos pensamientos y obsesiones no hacían más que alejarlo del mundo real.

El día estaba despejado. No sólo el clima. No había nada por hacer y a Eusebio le costaba emplear su tiempo útilmente sin presión encima.

Dedicaría el día a vagar y a conocer la ciudad. Tras leer un rato en su cama se dedicó a chatear y revisar su correo en su lap top.

Como otras tantas veces se le apareció en este un viejo amigo suyo, quien era tan talentoso como excéntrico. De momento trabajaba como traductor, labor en la cual una negligencia premeditada lo llevaba a hacer evidentes cambios en el contenido del material con el que trabajaba. Sencillamente le decía que no le gustaba como estaba y que se reservaba el derecho de mejorarlo.

El Observador: Hola.

Orfeo: Cómo va todo allá?

El Observador: Bien. Recién he podido desempacar. Me han alquilado un departamento muy simpático en el centro de la ciudad.

Orfeo: Qué envidia!

El Observador: Ni creas. El trabajo está jodido. En unos días tengo mi primera visita al dasnetz.

Orfeo: Mmm.

El Observador: Sí, me voy a entrevistar con la jefa de operaciones para que me dé unos informes de combate.

Orfeo: Quién como tú! Allá en el centro de la acción.

Orfeo: Y llevaste a la foquita?

El Observador: Claro.

-Orfeo: Qué loco! Y donde se supone que la vas a poner?

El Observador: Traje mi tanque de agua.

Eusebio tenía una extraña mascota, Basilio, una foca. La había encontrado tiempo atrás cuando era una cría abandonada en una playa y, movido por la compasión y por querer tener un pasatiempo, la había adoptado. Era muy amigable y juguetona, aunque la necesidad de un tanque de agua en todo momento para que desempeñase sus actividades diarias siempre traía problemas.

-El Observador: Justo me hiciste acordar que tengo que darle de comer.

Entró a la habitación de la foca, la cual había insistido que su apartamento debía tener. Por fortuna su exigencia había sido aceptada. El sitio consistía básicamente de un pequeño estanque de agua y un piso con algunos juguetes y una cama. Basilio dormía al borde la piscina. Eusebio colocó frente a ella un tazón con pescado crudo.

-¡Basilio! –Grito frente a la foca.

Basilio despertó emocionado, hizo ruidos, aplaudió un poco y se arrastró torpemente donde su amo, quien lo acarició y le puso un pez en la boca.

-¿Cómo has estado hoy?

-¡Arrgh! ¡Arrgh!

La foca devoró rápidamente su comida para luego arrastrarse hasta el borde del estanque y permanecer recostada ociosamente entre el piso y el agua. Eusebio retornó a su habitación.

Orfeo: La foca.

El Observador: Sí, ese Basilio se pone bien despierto apenas ve comida.

Orfeo: En verdad estás loco

La conversación cesó por un largo rato –lo cual era inusual pues estas eran siempre fructíferas- mientras Eusebio meditaba.

El Observador: Tengo la sensación de que algo no está bien con todo lo que está pasando.

Orfeo: A qué te refieres?

El Observador: Estos seres no se parecen a nada. He oído que son gigantescos, tienen poderes prodigiosos y ni todo un ejército puede con ellos.

Orfeo: Y?

El Observador: Pueden ser criaturas divinas, no se parecen a ningún ser vivo.

Orfeo: De cuando aquí eres tan religioso?

Era verdad, Eusebio hacía tiempo que había perdido la fe en la religión. A veces anhelaba tenerla, siquiera un principio cósmico que lo guiase, pero incapaz de aceptar dogmas y el pensar en esas cosas solía angustiarlo, como ahora pudo notar que le pasaba.

El Observador: Estoy preocupado. Ha pasado tanto y ahora nos viene esto. Habrá salvación? Quizás la humanidad no tenga otra oportunidad sobre la Tierra, quizás esto sea el fin.

A medida que iba escribiendo una creciente angustia se iba apoderando de Eusebio. Todos sus temores y malos presentimientos se le acumularon encima.

Orfeo: Estás alterado. Relájate un poco y sal a conocer la ciudad.

El Observador: Sí, eso haré. Así aprovecho para hacer turismo.

Orfeo: Sácale el jugo a tus viáticos.

…

Un rato después Eusebio salió a conocer la ciudad esperando que el andar las calles y el aire fresco lo ayudasen a descargar la tensión. Sin embargo Berlín 3 era nueva y no había muchos monumentos para mirar.

Ya era la tercera ciudad edificada. La original había sido en gran parte destruida por los bombardeos ocurridos durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Berlín 3, una moderna ciudad de más de 3 millones de habitantes sufrió un destino análogo en el Gran Impacto.

Sentado en un café frente a la calle a mediodía rememoró aquellos terribles tiempos.

El 21 de Agosto del 2000 una misteriosa catástrofe en la Antártica –según la versión oficial debido a la caída de un asteroide- ocasionó que sus hielos se derritiesen, variase el eje de rotación de la Tierra y se alterasen dramáticamente las condiciones climáticas.

El nivel del mar se elevó hasta 200 metros y muchas regiones –incluyendo aquella de la que procedía- fueron inundadas, quedando arrasadas ciudades enteras. Los maremotos y terremotos que se desataron fueron acompañados por sequías y a la interrupción de la mayor parte del comercio marítimo. Esto llevó al desabastecimiento y a la hambruna y junto con el colapso económico estallaron guerras masivas por todo el mundo. En éstas se emplearon nuevas armas nucleares que causaron incontables muertes y cuyo único atenuante era no dejar radiación significativa. Sería imposible resumir los hechos, sencillamente fue un infierno. En solo unos años la mitad de la población mundial había perecido y la otra mitad había perdido las ganas de seguir viviendo.

-Y ya han pasado 15 años de todo eso. –Pensó mientras tomaba un sorbo de café y veía a unas palomas caminando en la acera.

Era el año 2015. Tras 3 o 5 años de caos y destrucción inimaginables la humanidad había empezado a recuperarse hasta cierto punto. Era verdad que ya no se vivía tan bien ni con tanta facilidad como antes pero las cosas andaban y había expectativas a futuro.

Eusebio paseó por las calles. La ciudad era muy ordenada. Se veían modernas tiendas, almacenes y supermercados bien surtidos y elevados rascacielos. Había asimismo enormes paneles que pasaban secuencias de publicidad en 3D como si fuesen pantallas electrónicas, semáforos, máquinas controladoras de tránsito y recogedores de basura completamente automatizados, entre muchas otras cosas. Todo levantado en apenas 10 años.

-Estos alemanes nunca me han caído bien, pero sería mezquino negar que se las arreglan para levantarse de sus cenizas.

A pesar de todo Eusebio podía considerarse afortunado. No sólo había sobrevivido al Gran Impacto, sino que las había arreglado para tener en su mesa mantequilla, carne y menestras con aceite de oliva mientras muchos otros pasaban hambre. Estaba lejos de la ciudad cuando ocurrió el desastre y aunque perdió a algunos familiares, él y sus padres estuvieron sanos y salvos. Sus capacidades, sus contactos y el mercado negro garantizaron un cierto confort en medio de la penuria.

Consciente de su posición, Eusebio siempre quiso ser el mejor. Se sentía además naturalmente privilegiado y no había dudado en explotar los más diversos medios y vínculos para ascender hasta su posición. Y sabía que la investigación a LOGOS sería algo importante, una oportunidad sin precedentes.

…

Llegó finalmente el día de la primera visita al dasnetz, cuartel general de LOGOS. Eusebio se despertó temprano esa mañana sin poder ocultar su ansiedad. Aún no amanecía (el alba demoraba en llegar en esas tierras) por lo que se quedó observando la salida del Sol desde su ventana.

Se sirvió unos cereales, dio de comer a Basilio –quien estaba nadando animadamente en su pequeño estanque-, jugó un rato con él y regresó a su contemplación.

Antes del mediodía debía estar en el dasnetz. Tenía arreglada una inspección a las instalaciones y a los Eones y una entrevista con la jefa de operaciones. Poco esperaba obtener de esta visita bastante controlada, pero le permitiría reconocer el terreno. La agenda de LOGOS levantaba sospechas debido al alto costo y misterio de su programa.

Los Eones eran gigantescos robots de combate que parecían ser la única arma útil contra los ángeles. Se habían comenzado a construir años antes de estos ataques, poco después del Gran Impacto, como si todo eso hubiese sido previsto de antemano. Su fabricación –que había implicado a las principales potencias mundiales- había significado gastos multimillonarios.

-Ahora la guerra parece ser la prioridad. Todo se invierte en desarrollar armas y esta misma ciudad es una fortaleza. –Pensó con amargura.

Se distrajo luego leyendo las peripecias detectivescas y cabalísticas del cuento "La muerte y la brújula" de Jorge Luis Borges. Se sintió en algún modo similar a su protagonista y las circunstancias que vivían le sugerían lejanamente otras ya narradas.

Eusebio se consideraba a sí mismo un razonador puro. Sin embargo en él había algo de aventurero y hasta de tahúr, como un Lupin III. Esa mezcla de buenas maneras, intelectualismo y astucia siempre habían estado entre las armas que había usado para abrirse paso en su profesión. Era por demás consciente de que debía valerse de todas estas cosas y muchas más si quería llegar lejos.

Viendo que ya era hora, salió de su apartamento con su cámara fotográfica y un maletín. Saludó con inusual efusividad al frío portero y después de un rato salió en su carro.

Recorrió ágilmente las autopistas de Berlín 3. A pesar de la violencia que golpeaba a la ciudad, la actividad en ella seguía a toda máquina. Pudo ver a lo largo del camino numerosos edificios en construcción y las obras para reparar los daños sufridos por la infraestructura tras los últimos combates.

Meditando sobre la situación pensó que era imposible razonar que lo que venía ocurriendo fuese voluntad de Dios, pues de ser así ¿Cómo en la misma naturaleza podía existir tanto mal y Él no hacer nada por remediarlo? Si realmente existía esa fuerza suprema debía estar en su cielo, indiferente a las vicisitudes humanas, obrando un superior y secreto orden. Lo inmediato, los libertinajes y depredaciones de los hombres, en suma, le eran indiferentes.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas al darse cuenta de que estaba por llegar a los cuarteles.

El sitio estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, cerca del bosque. Había algunas instalaciones que al parecer eran laboratorios y torres. Eusebio sintió una ligera decepción.

-Pase. Casi toda la base se encuentra bajo tierra. –Dijo un empleado de LOGOS que se le acercó.

Entraron a un discreto edificio blanco de un solo piso. Al llegar fondo del sitio el empleado colocó su identificación en una pantalla que había, con lo que se abrió de inmediato una compuerta que llevaba a una escalera mecánica.

En la entrada pudo ver el emblema de la organización: la imagen de una manzana, con el nombre LOGOS corriendo transversalmente frente a ella y en media luna debajo la imagen la frase "Knowledge is power".

Encima suyo pudo notar lo que era una gran pirámide. Las proporciones del lugar lo aturdieron a medida que iban descendiendo a lo largo del laberinto de escaleras mecánicas que se multiplicaban en la oscuridad y el silencio.

-A usted lo han enviado del diario El Observador, ¿no? –preguntó el empleado cortando repentinamente el silencio.

-Sí.

-Jamás había oído hablar de él.

-Que raro, no debe leer muchos periódicos.

-¿Para que leer o ver las noticias si nosotros somos la noticia? –Replicó el empleado mientras que abrían las compuertas, llevando a un gran pasillo.

Mientras caminaban el hombre interrogó a Eusebio sobre su labor.

-Me han enviado a inspeccionar las instalaciones y los Eones y hablar con los técnicos y con la jefa de operaciones.

-La coronel Armstad.

Al poco rato entraron al centro de mandos de LOGOS. Era un gigantesco salón en el que fácilmente cabían miles de personas, aunque solo había unos cientos. Aparte de su extensión, el sitio era tremendamente elevado (el techo estaba a decenas de metros del suelo) y se podían observar a lo largo de las paredes pantallas, mapas y radares junto con modernas máquinas. Había la sensación de un continuo ajetreo. A distintas alturas y niveles se veían varias mesas y al centro una gran estructura con tres plantas de diferentes alturas en las que se hallaban oficiales, científicos y operarios. El escenario era digno de una película de ciencia ficción.

-¡Bienvenido a LOGOS!

Una joven y agradable empleada se le acercó.

-Usted debe ser el del diario El Observador.

Eusebio asintió y mostró su identificación de visitante.

-Debe saber que pocos fuera de esta organización tienen el honor de conocer este lugar.

Dos miembros uniformados del personal se le acercaron para iniciar la inspección a las instalaciones.

-Estamos en la Estación Central. Desde aquí se dirigen y se coordinan las operaciones de LOGOS. Últimamente hemos estado muy ocupados. –Dijo uno de ellos.

-Me extraña, LOGOS lleva más de 5 años desde su fundación y el proyecto de construir los EONES varios más ¿Cómo pudieron prever el ataque de los ángeles?

Surgió una situación incómoda mientras caminaban bajo las inmensas y macizas estructuras del lugar.

-Nosotros no somos lo más autorizados para decirlo. Solo digamos que desde el Gran Impacto han ocurrido tantas cosas que más vale la pena estar preparados.

Eusebio notó que en los varios niveles de los pasillos que rodeaban al lugar había personas que los observaban. Desde un punto alejado que supuso servía como puente de mando vio a un hombre con lentes de sol sentado en un escritorio con un científico detrás de él. Por las fotos que había visto dedujo que se trataba del jefe de LOGOS.

Ascendieron a través de la gran estructura que se encontraba al medio de la Estación Central. Observó a un grupo de técnicos operando unas computadoras encabezados por una mujer rubia con bata de científico y expresión seria, quien de pie supervisaba el trabajo.

-La doctora Rosenberg, jefa de la sección científica de LOGOS.

-Encantado. Eusebio Rodríguez del diario El Observador. –Dijo estrechándole la mano.

-Ha venido a conocer nuestro sistema informático, ¿no es así? Dijo la doctora con frialdad.

-Así es. Conque estas son las supercomputadoras Architect.

-¿Sabía de ellas? –Preguntó con cierta sorpresa la doctora.

-¿Cómo no? Existen más máquinas conectadas a este sistema en otros lados.

-Todo el dasnetz funciona de acuerdo a las instrucciones de la máquina. La forman tres computadoras: Ego, Super Ego y Psique. –Dijo uno de los operarios.

-Que como su nombre indica representan el Yo, el Super Yo y el Ello. –Anotó con ironía sobre la nomenclatura psicoanalítica del sistema.

-Exactamente. Las 3 computadoras razonan autónomamente y coordinan sus acciones. –Dijo el mismo operario.

-No me imaginaba que pudiesen hacer que las máquinas pensasen por sí solas.

-Esta tecnología es milagrosa. –Dijo una operaria con una sonrisa.

En efecto, las supercomputadoras Architect constituían una proeza de la tecnología informática. Casi todos los sistemas que operaban en el dasnetz y en la red defensiva de de Berlín 3 funcionaban desde ellas. Su inteligencia parecía ser autónoma, pues la misma máquina realizaba la toma de decisiones vitales.

-Las supercomputadoras Architect. –Añadió la doctora Rosenberg- realizan la toma de decisiones coordinadamente tras deliberar entre ellas. Asimismo cuando es necesario se les puede consultar para ver su opinión sobre una determinada acción, para lo cual las máquinas nuevamente deliberan entre sí hasta llegar a una conclusión.

-Ésta es entonces la matriz. –Dijo Eusebio trayéndose a la mente historias de ciencia ficción.

-No sé a qué se referirá exactamente pero está en lo cierto. –Dijo la doctora Rosenberg.

Tras esto la científica invitó a Eusebio a conocer el resto de las instalaciones. Éste salió acompañado por los mismos miembros del personal que lo habían recibido a su llegada a la Estación Central.

Recorrieron interminables pasillos, niveles y salones. Pasó por varios laboratorios, talleres y almacenes; un moderno hospital perfectamente equipado; oficinas de dependencias que iban de las Relaciones Públicas la investigación genética; centros de esparcimiento como bares, billares, casinos, cabinas de computadoras y bibliotecas; asépticos comedores y una gran área deportiva con piscinas, saunas, campos deportivos y gimnasios.

-Apenas hemos visto las dependencias civiles. Esto es solo una fracción del dasnetz. –Dijo uno de los guías a Eusebio mientras este se entretenía levantando pesas.

-¿Cuán grande es éste sitio? –Preguntó admirado.

-No estamos seguros, pero probablemente tanto o más que la propia Berlín 3.

En verdad era impresionante. El mismo personal parecía perderse en el laberinto de pasillos, ascensores y escaleras mecánicas, repetidos y multiplicados hasta la insensatez.

A Eusebio le habían explicado que el término dasnetz (telaraña) designaba a un área completamente autosuficiente construida bajo la superficie de la Tierra, lo cual se correspondía muy bien con la gigantesca y laberíntica red que estaba recorriendo.

Pasaron después a una inmensa área que reproducía a la perfección los viejos bosques alemanes y que resultaba tan agradable para pasar el rato como un inmenso jardín. Había varias bancas con algunos huertos dispersos cerca en un mirador desde el cual se podía disfrutar de la vista un lago azul que dominaba el mapa.

-Aunque Berlín 3 fuese borrada del mapa, quizás hasta si ocurriese el mismo fin del mundo, aquí tendríamos recursos para sobrevivir. –Dijo en ese punto de la visita a Eusebio un funcionario de LOGOS al que entrevistaba.

-A veces da la sensación de que se creyesen Dios. –Comentó Eusebio.

-Todo es posible ¿Acaso no has leído nuestro lema? Saber es poder.

¡Ay del ingenio de Bacon! ¿Habría sido acaso aquel sabio del XVI capaz de prever lo que llevaría su ciencia al hombre?

Descendieron a la cámara donde se encontraban los Eones. Eran tres y cada uno tenía la altura –calculó- de un edificio de 15 pisos. A pesar de su estructura mecánica, en ellos había algo de monstruoso y demoníaco. Uno era azul y con un solo ojo en la cara, el otro púrpura, con un cuerno y una prominente quijada y el último rojo, con 4 ojos y 2 bocas.

-Me recuerda al Barón Rojo. –Dijo para sí distraído al ver a éste último.

-Su diseño está inspirado en los Barones del Infierno. –Dijo el científico.

-Claro, a eso me refería. –Dijo Eusebio intentado disfrazar su ignorancia.

Los barones del infierno pertenecían a los mitos de la Alemania medieval. Se trataba de monstruosos gigantes semejantes a demonios y, en efecto, su descripción se correspondía bastante con el aspecto de los Eones.

Eusebio sabía que la construcción de éstos era una hazaña de la tecnología bélica. Ella había tomado varios años y sumas exorbitantes de dinero. En ella participaron las grandes potencias mundiales: Los países de la Unión Europea (sobretodo Alemania), Estados Unidos, Brasil, la Comunidad Sudamericana, China y la India, dirigidos por las Naciones Unidas.

-He oído que miles han muerto de hambre en las naciones más pobres por no atenderse sus necesidades debido a estos gastos. –Hizo notar Eusebio al funcionario.

-Mil muertos más, ¿qué más da? –Le replicó despectivamente- La miseria de algunos o muchos no es nada comparado con lo que implica esta guerra contra los ángeles. El destino de toda la humanidad podría estar en juego.

-Creo que a muchos no les molestaría estar muertos después de todo. Desde el Gran Impacto la tasa de natalidad ha caído dramáticamente y la de suicidios ha crecido inversamente.

-Su pesimismo no tiene lugar aquí. Así que por favor no colme nuestra paciencia.

Eusebio se quejó entre dientes de las maneras de los alemanes.

-Por el momento los Eones se encuentran en estado de criogenia en sus jaulas. Nuestros sistemas de activación los hacen funcionar cuando deben entrar en combate.

Eusebio iba tomando nota con atención.

-Los Eones funcionan con energía eléctrica suministrada por cables de varios Km. Son más ágiles y flexibles que cualquier ser humano. Su forma de combatir es como la de guerreros gigantes, usan puños y patadas, cuchillos y armas de fuego.

-¿Y eso puede más que una bomba N2?

-Por increíble que parezca. Los campos AB de los ángeles solo pueden ser completamente contrarestados por los Eones que producen otros.

-Pero no entiendo como máquinas de este peso y tamaño pueden moverse tan rápido, ¿qué hay con las leyes de la física?

-Es por esos mismos campos AB. Los Eones generan campos AB al igual que los ángeles y estos permiten reducir la atracción gravitatoria.

-Todo esto es interesante, pero dígame ¿Por qué estas prodigiosas armas de las que depende nuestro futuro son manejadas por niños de 14 años?

-Le puedo asegurar que nuestros pilotos han pasado por el más riguroso proceso de selección. El Instituto Harmmonia ha emprendido una investigación por todo el mundo para hallar a los jóvenes más dotados. –Dijo el científico sin poder disimular su irritación frente al visitante que lo importunaba con sus preguntas.

-Mmm, ¿y cómo así el tercer piloto es el hijo del jefe de LOGOS?

-No cuestione nuestras decisiones. El que el piloto sea hijo del comandante no es coincidencia, su destino era ser eso y de dónde viene es fundamental ¿Quién mejor que alguien del medio para ser parte del proyecto?

A pesar de todas las conquistas en la evolución del hombre mediante el desarrollo de la tecnología y el conocimiento, viejos vicios como el nepotismo se resistían a morir. Eusebio se había dado cuenta de que mucha gente importante en LOGOS (la doctora Rosenberg, la coronel Armstad y dos de los tres pilotos) eran hijos de personalidades científicas, varias de las cuales habían estado envueltas en la creación de la organización. Era como si la labor se heredase de padres a hijos.

-En todo caso no me parece correcto emplear a menores de edad para una misión como ésta.

-No importa lo que usted diga. Los experimentos demuestran que ellos alcanzan la mayor sincronización mental con sus unidades. Por tanto son lo más aptos y su actuación está rindiendo frutos.

-¿Cómo es eso de la sincronización? –Preguntó Eusebio mientras caminaban por los puentes del lugar y observaba su reloj, aguardando su siguiente entrevista.

-Los Eones no pueden funcionar a menos que sus pilotos alcancen un grado de sincronización mental suficiente con ellos.

-¿Me dice que tienen que sincronizarse con un arma?

La idea le parecía absurda. Era como imaginarse un tanque o un avión con el que el que lo manejase tuviese que coordinarse mentalmente.

-Lo crea o no. –Dijo el científico. –Los Eones no funcionan como cualquier aparato mecánico, son una extensión de la mente y el alma del piloto. De hecho con un grado lo suficientemente alto de sincro pueden sentir dolor cuando el Eon es agredido.

-Eso parece sacado de la ciencia ficción.

-Bueno, esto es el mundo real.

En el transcurso de la visita Eusebio tuvo la extraña sensación de que aquello que estaba viendo se parecía demasiado a otras cosas que ya había visto antes ¿Sería premeditado? ¿Acaso la gente de LOGOS imitaba deliberadamente las historias de ciencia ficción?

Se fijó en que ya era hora de la reunión. La coronel Armstad debía entregarle los informes de los pilotos y de los ataques de los ángeles. Tras consultar a un empleado, el cual estaba enterado de su visita, este lo condujo a su oficina.

-Coronel Armstad, el corresponsal de El Observador ya está aquí. Anunció el empleado frente a la puerta.

-Que pase.

La coronel estaba sentada tras su escritorio. En la espaciosa oficina se veían archivos amontonados en los estantes y el escritorio. Eusebio notó algunas botellas de licor vacías y vasos en un sitio de la oficina.

-Tome asiento.

-¿Cómo van las cosas por acá? -Preguntó Eusebio mientras se sentaba.

-Todo bajo control.

Miró a la coronel. Era bastante atractiva. Su cabellera, negra y larga, era entre lacia y encrespada; su piel era blanca pero sin el desagradable rosáceo nórdico, sus ojos grandes y profundos eran de un pardo oscuro. Su cuerpo en conjunto era escultural y de una generosa voluptuosidad, pero al mismo tiempo se notaba esbelto y trabajado. Sobre el uniforme tenía una chaqueta roja con insignias y debajo llevaba una sugerente minifalda que rompía con lo marcial del conjunto.

-¿No le parece extraño que estemos combatiendo contra los ángeles?

-¿Por qué me va a parecer?

-¿Pero no saben qué son? ¿No podrían ser seres divinos?

-¿Eso también lo va a incluir en su entrevista? –Preguntó con extrañeza la coronel.

-No, no se preocupe. Pero dígame ¿Saben algo acerca de la naturaleza de los ángeles?

-Lo que importa es que nos están atacando y tenemos que defendernos.

Eusebio se había enterado de que un ángel había sido hallado en estado de casi perfecta conservación tras haber caído derrotado y que se le habían hecho análisis en laboratorios.

-¿No podría hablarme de los resultados de la investigación en ese ángel?

-Todavía no se puede comentar sobre esos resultados, falta corroborarlos.

-Ya veo, ¿pero no me podrá dar una copia de esos informes?

-De momento es información clasificada.

Observó a la coronel fijamente por un rato. Ésta se dejó impresionar por su expresión inquisidora.

-¿Qué me puede decir de ese robot manejado con energía nuclear que estaban probando y que casi ocasiona una catástrofe el día de su activación?

La máquina en cuestión había sido construida por una importante corporación fabricante de armas y evidentemente representaba una seria competencia para LOGOS. Era semejante a los Eones, aunque más pesada. Sin embargo, tenía la ventaja aparente de emplear energía nuclear para su batería, con lo que podía funcionar por 6 meses sin ser recargada, además de no requerir de pilotos y no salirse nunca de control como Eusebio sabía que había ocurrido con el Eón 01 en su pelea contra el primer ángel que atacó la ciudad.

La extraña coincidencia de que justamente en la ceremonia de inauguración se saliese de control y por poco ocasionase un desastre nuclear dejaba mucho que pensar.

Sin embargo Eusebio tampoco llegó a nada con esta pregunta. Las causas del accidente eran desconocidas. Pasaron a discutir sobre los pilotos, su desempeño e informes de sincronización.

-Es muy interesante eso de la sincronización. –Comentó Eusebio.

-Uno de estos días podemos arreglarle una visita para que vea uno de los experimentos.

La coronel le entregó los expedientes de los pilotos y los informes de sincronización de estos y de los combates con los ángeles. Eran dos mujeres y un hombre, este último hijo del comandante. De la primera, sin embargo, había muy poca información. Demoró más de 6 meses en sincronizar con su Eón y recientemente había resultado seriamente herida en un accidente.

La conversación fue súbitamente interrumpida por el ruido de las alarmas que resonaron por todo el dasnetz.

-¡Un ángel! –Exclamó la coronel.

Eusebio agradeció para sí la ocasión en la que, entre otras cosas, podría presenciar a los Eones en acción.

Salieron apresuradamente y subiendo por los ascensores llegaron hasta la Estación Central. Una vez ahí la coronel consultó a los operarios sobre el estado de la batalla.

-Hemos detectado Patrón Azúl, hay un ángel atacando. –Anunció un operario a su llegada.

-Los Eones 01 y 02 ya han sido enviados al frente de combate.

-Perfecto. Pongan en las pantallas al ángel. –Ordenó la coronel enfrente de Eusebio, quien asistía como espectador privilegiado de los hechos.

La agitación en la Estación Central era total. Los empleados iban y venían de un sitio a otro. Al centro de todo había un gigantesco holograma que reproducía un mapa con la topografía de la zona. Sentado en un rincón junto con varios oficiales de las Naciones Unidas y el Ejército de la Unión Europea se podía ver al comandante y al subcomandante de LOGOS.

En las pantallas apareció la imagen del ángel. Estaba muy lejos del concepto convencional de criaturas celestiales. Era gigantesco y monstruoso y, sin embargo, parecía instalado tanto en lo material como en lo inmaterial.

-¿Ya se realizó la evacuación de los civiles? –Preguntó Armstad.

-Sí coronel.

-Bien, ahora pongan en posición defensiva los sectores 3, 4 y 5.

Los edificios de una vasta área de la ciudad comenzaron entonces a enterrarse bajo la superficie, descendiendo en plataformas mecánicas. En las calles comenzaron a aparecer baterías de misiles y una serie de edificios y estructuras defensivas fueron ascendiendo. Una vez esto de dos de ellas salieron los Eones 01 y 02.

La batalla comenzó. El ángel tenía un poder prodigioso. De él salían rayos que al explotar cobraban forma de cruz. De no ser por la posición adoptada era evidente que amplias áreas urbanas habrían sido arrasadas por estos ataques.

-Establezca contacto visual con los pilotos. –Ordenó la coronel a los operarios de la Architect.

En la pantalla aparecieron las imágenes de los pilotos. Estos usaban un traje semejante al de un astronauta, aunque sin casco y mucho más ceñido y flexible. El chico –el tercer piloto, quien pilotaba el Eón 1- tenía un aspecto delgado y débil que contrastaba con su misión y con el de la segunda piloto, cuya cabellera de un vivo rojo iba a tono con el color de su uniforme. La actitud sumisa de éste también contrastaba con la arrogancia y temeridad que mostraba la segunda.

A Eusebio le costó seguir la acción. La coronel iba dando instrucciones a los pilotos para que montasen un ataque coordinado contra el ángel. Se mostraba rápida y eficiente en su labor. Primero, un bombardeo de misiles aturdió al ángel. Tras esto los Eones comenzaron a luchar con una agilidad que más parecía de atleta que de robot. Corriendo y saltando a gran velocidad, pudieron evitar la mayor parte de los ataques directos y rayos del enemigo.

Era prodigioso verlos con sus gigantescas ametralladoras semiautomáticas disparando. Aún más cuando se iniciaba el combate cuerpo a cuerpo en el que, literalmente, como a Eusebio le habían dicho, los Eones peleaban a golpes. El Eón 02 sacó un gigantesco sable, éste era el Progressive Knife, un arma de potente filo y con capacidad de autoregenarse rápida y continuamente. Pudo observar una especie de campo magnético rodeando el cuerpo del ángel.

-Desplieguen los campos AB de los Eones. –Anunció un megáfono.

La razón por la que los ángeles eran resistentes a las armas convencionales, se debían a este campo que generaban (Absolute Barrier Field) capaz de inutilizar estos ataques. Al poder los Eones generar un campo idéntico podían contrarrestar al de los primeros.

Al penetrar los Eones el cuerpo del ángel se entabló un combate feroz.

-Los pilotos no coordinan bien sus acciones. –Dijo el mismo operario.

-Esa chica tiene demasiado carácter y el otro todo lo contrario. -Lamentó Armstad.

Sin embargo, al poco rato el ángel recibía una puñalada del Progressive Knife en su núcleo, un gran círculo rojo en el centro de su cuerpo. Chilló agonizante y finalmente estalló con una gran potencia. Sin embargo los Eones quedaron intactos.

El personal de LOGOS no tardó en festejar la victoria mientras que la coronel felicitaba a los pilotos. Sin embargo Eusebio no pudo evitar sentir cierta piedad por el ser mientras veía el espectáculo. En el fondo de sí lo sintió. Aislado del bullicio pensaba para sus adentros.

-Ese ser es como el que me habló esa noche.

**Palabras del autor: **Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic. Ya he escrito bastantes cosas antes y me encanta la literatura. Soy un fan reciente de Eva –me enteré de ella hará unos meses- y mientras la veía me enteré de cómo era la onda de los fanfics. La cosa me parece bien interesante pues te permite trabajar con un mundo que ya existe y dejar volar tu imaginación con esa base dándole cuantos giros se te imaginen.

En mi caso esto es básicamente un experimento literario. Sé que algunos escritores pensarán que este género los degrada y tiene escaso valor, pero la verdad el fanfiction es algo mucho más antiguo de lo que muchos creerían. Es decir, ¿no eran todas las obras que se hacían alterando los mitos griegos o la Iliada y la Odisea acaso eso? Sobretodo si pensamos que los héroes mitológicos griegos eran en aquel tiempo como los del anime y el cómic hoy en día. Yo, personalmente, siempre he hecho algo parecido al fanfiction. Mi primera obra, una tragicomedia mitológica sobre Hércules y el Rey Minos (con el segundo de protagonista) surgió de mi insatisfacción con los mitos de los dioses y las películas en las que estos salían, así que me lancé a cambiarlos a mi gusto y antojo. Lo mismo he hecho en varias otras obras teatrales posteriores, donde altero o invento hechos históricos (poniendo al héroe incaico Ollantay de último inca y luchando con los españoles, metiendo al Rey Salomón a comerciar condones con Sodoma y Gomorra e inventando una rebelión imaginaria en los tiempos de decadencia de Roma) e inclusive la gran novela que espero algún día escribir "La guerra de las falacias" está inspirada en Star Wars aunque aspiro a que sea muy superior a esta.

De todos modos nunca me había metido tan en serio en el fanfic como ahora lo estoy haciendo. Como digo, pienso que casi todo género tiene sus posibilidades y de él se puede sacar algo bueno. Por ejemplo, dicen que todo lo que es de terror es malo y sin embargo Poe, quien escribía cuentos de horror, es el padre de la literatura norteamericana, del cuento tal y como lo conocemos y el maestro de los escritores modernos. No creo personalmente por ello que deba despreciarse al fanfic. El asunto es dar lo mejor de uno y escribirlo con la misma dedicación con la que estuvieses escribiendo una gran novela.

Ahora pasando a mi fanfic, sé que por el momento no parece muy original pero ya les iré dando varios sorpresas que le darán a esta historia una vuelca de tuerca. Aún no sé adonde llevar la historia, pero me basta por ahora con decir que esto es más que una simple imitación de Eva.

Una cosa que me gusta especialmente de lo que estoy haciendo es que me parece que este tipo de narración se ajusta muy bien al formato literario, a diferencia de otros fanfics, que se concentran más en la acción, cuando las mejores posibilidades para esa clase de tramas están en el manga y el anime que son más gráficos y por tanto en esos caso dicen más que mil palabras. Cuando dibuje mejor también me gustaría hacer algún doujinshi.

Bueno, ya no digo más porque sino le quito la intriga, y dado que esta es una narración de suspenso la malograría. Espero que varios lean este fic y dejen sus opiniones. Tal vez algunas me den buenas ideas para proseguir con la historia. Calculo que en unas 2 semanas pondré el segundo capítulo así que están a tiempo para opinar.

Gracias a mis prelectores Fero, Caterine Viper Ragnarok, Beamknight y Seferino, adiós a mis dudas y a todos los lectores… ¡Felicitaciones!


	2. 2

**2**

La tarde en las calles de Berlín 3 era más gris de lo usual. La melancolía impregnaba el ambiente. Desde el Gran Impacto ya no habían estaciones y la naturaleza parecía bastante muerta.

Visitó algunas galerías de arte, tiendas y esquinas. En las calles sentía la desolación imperante. A pesar de los llamados de las autoridades a la calma era evidente que cada vez más gente iba evacuando la ciudad. Se detuvo frente a una librería, atraído por los libros que vio en la vitrina. El local era amplio y cálido, casi todo de madera y con un tablero de ajedrez con sillas alrededor en un rincón. Se oía una obra para piano de Claude Debussy cuyo nombre no pudo recordar pero que reflejaba la sensación del ambiente que lo rodeaba.

Ojeó distraídamente algunos ejemplares de la sección de cómics y mangas y pasó después a la de libros antiguos. Sus ojos fueron a parar en un volumen que trataba sobre el sistema kabbalístico y el camino a Dios.

De inmediato comenzó a ojearlo con atención. Su interés se concentró en el Sistema Sefiroticum, ideado por el sabio judío Moshe Vital y dibujado por el sacerdote jesuita e investigador alemánAtanasius Kircheren 1653. Como en la Kábbala el aparente azar ocultaba la secreta voluntad del Ser Supremo; el Sefiroticum pretendía mostrar la armonía en el desorden. Había un vasto y confuso dibujo formado por 10 sefirots (esferas cuyo número se basaba en el sistema decimal y que representaban las emanaciones de la Divinidad) y las 22 letras del alfabeto hebreo. Juntas formaban las vías para alcanzar la Iluminación.

Permaneció largo rato sentado en una de las amplias mesas de la librería analizando la imagen y su explicación. Ya era de noche y el sitio estaba por cerrar, por lo que finalmente decidió llevarse el libro para proseguir con su lectura en casa. El alto precio del volumen no lo disuadió para sorpresa de los libreros.

-Este es uno de nuestros ejemplares más valiosos. –Le dijeron con sorpresa.

-No importa, lo puedo pagar.

Tuvo la corazonada de que, lejos de tratarse de un simple capricho, esto le resultaría de mucha utilidad en su investigación.

-Ya que las cosas están de cabeza hay que buscar en lo que parece menos evidente y más lejos de la lógica. –Pensó mientras regresaba a su apartamento.

Una vez ahí Eusebio se puso a meditar sobre su primera visita a LOGOS. Poco había podido averiguar más allá del hecho de que se trataba de una entidad completamente enigmática. Para su sorpresa, hasta la misma jefa de operaciones parecía no saber mucho de lo que pasaba ahí. Para dentro de unos días asistiría nuevamente al Dasnetz para una conferencia de prensa.

Estando conectado en el chat se encontró como siempre con su viejo amigo.

Orfeo: Quetal?

El Observador: No te imaginas, estaba en medio de la entrevista con la coronel cuando un ángel atacó.

Orfeo: Eso significa que viste a los Eones en acción?

El Observador: Exactamente.

Orfeo: Debe haber sido increíble.

El Observador: Para que te digo que no si sí.

Orfeo: Me hubiese gustado estar ahí. Ahora se está haciendo historia.

El Observador: Lo que no deja de impresionarme es que los Eones los manejen chiquillos de 14 años.

Orfeo: Sí, es un poco extraño.

El Observador: Dicen que es porque se necesita que los pilotos sean nacidos después del Gran Impacto, pero a mí francamente me parece un escándalo. Está peor que lo de los niños soldado.

Orfeo: Pero no es por nada.

El Observador: Seguramente. El Gran Impacto acabó con mucha gente preparada y se ha tenido que llamar a los más jóvenes para ocupar su lugar.

El Observador: Para que veas. No he visto a nadie en LOGOS aparte del comandante y subcomandante que pase de los 30 años.

Orfeo: Increíble! Entonces deben haber muchas chicas fuertes!

El Observador: Sí, en especial la coronel Armstad.

El Observador: Me impresionó su eficiencia como oficial. En cuestión de minutos destruyeron al ángel.

Eusebio le comentó a su amigo sobre el descubrimiento que había realizado en la librería.

Orfeo: El Sistema Sefiroticum, el camino a Dios.

El Observador: Tengo la sensación de que nos puede dar pistas sobre lo que está pasando.

Orfeo: Oh! Miren a la mente racional! Ahora pretendes investigar a LOGOS usando textos esotéricos.

El Observador: Sí, sé que se parece demasiado a como eres pero parece que ellos también son como tú.

Su amigo tenía, entre otras excentricidades, una evidente atracción por el misticismo New Age. En una época había pertenecido a alguna secta gnóstica, para cuyos miembros las cosas de ángeles y revelaciones parecían ser algo familiar.

El Observador: Por lo que me contaste una vez, los Eones eran seres que venían para derrotar a los ángeles que aprisionaban a los humanos en la Tierra.

Orfeo: Así decían algunos. El primero fue quizás Basílides, profeta del siglo II en Alejandría. La humanidad cometió el pecado original al comer del fruto del conocimiento. Los ángeles, seres superiores, la castigaron, forzándola a vivir en la Tierra lejos del Cielo. Pero decían que con la llegada de unos seres llamados los Eones esos ángeles serían derrotados y los humanos recuperarían el jardín del Edén.

El Observador: Curioso.

Orfeo: Algunos dicen que lo que hoy está ocurriendo fue profetizado en esos tiempos.

El Observador: Esas son idioteces. Aunque parece que esa gente de LOGOS es como tú.

El Observador: De hecho me puse a ver eso del Sefirot, que es el camino por el que nos conducirían estos Eones porque oí en algún lado que el jefe de LOGOS tenía ese mismo esquema en su oficina.

El Observador: No se si el tipo hablaba en serio o si me estaba tomando el pelo, pero ahora me parece que todo tiene sentido.

El Observador: Porque si según los gnósticos los Eones luchaban contra los ángeles para poder alcanzar la Divinidad, el camino a ella sería el Sistema Sefiroticum.

Orfeo: Tu deducción solo se base en suposiciones.

El Observador: Pero fíjate. La organización en cuestión se llama LOGOS (es decir, conocimiento), lo cual es reafirmado por el lema de su emblema (Knowledge is power), que además contiene la imagen de una manzana (el fruto del conocimiento). Si a todo esto agregamos que a los robots que han construido los han bautizado como Eones y los seres que nos atacan como ángeles (con los nombres hebreos y todo) entonces…

Orfeo: Entonces tenemos una conspiración ocultista.

El Observador: A eso parece que estamos llegando. Por tanto esto del Sefirot puede ayudarme a descifrar que hay detrás de todo.

Orfeo: El conocimiento… El camino al conocimiento.

Su amigo le hizo notar a Eusebio que quizás su corazonada venía de otro lado, que no era solamente la Kábbala y el misticismo gnóstico que parecían explicar las motivaciones de LOGOS. Éste, sin embargo, aunque tenía la impresión de que algo que había visto antes lo había llevado a fijarse en ese libro, no pudo comprenderlo con claridad.

Orfeo: ¿Adónde nos lleva todo eso?

El Observador: Símbolos religiosos en una base militar, toda una denominación de nombres basados en la Biblia y mitología arcana; lo primero que alguien pensaría es "¡Oh diablos! ¡Un montón de fanáticos religiosos con armas de destrucción masiva!" y no le faltaría razón.

El Observador: Pero una vez tomado ese camino lógico hay que escarbar más profundamente y analizar adonde nos lleva todo eso. Si la cosa es así de simple no me puedes negar el peligro que implica el poner en manos de locos la más alta tecnología para la seguridad mundial.

Orfeo: Creo que eres paranoico. Apenas llegas y ya ves conspiraciones.

El Observador: Mi misión es buscar conspiraciones. Debo estar alerta.

Orfeo: ¿Pero entonces ya tienes una idea de cómo armar este rompecabezas?

El Observador: Eso es lo que aún me falta descifrar.

Eusebio recordó con inquietud que en varios textos gnósticos y en el Apocalipsis la llegada de los ángeles presagiaba el fin de los tiempos. Sin embargo pronto se calmó y desechó esta idea; si bien era posible que los de LOGOS imitasen esas cosas, era absurdo creer que lo mismo podía suceder.

El Observador: Habrás visto que en ese camino ascendente a la divinidad se empieza por desear el placer, luego el dinero, más tarde el conocimiento científico y finalmente el de Dios.

Orfeo: Sí, como no.

El Observador: Digo, si les dicen Eones puede estar relacionado con todo eso. No sé, es algo que me da vueltas.

Eusebio recordó como había conocido a su amigo años atrás. Siempre había sido igual, parecía querer vivir deliberadamente. Era un ser brillante, con casi la misma facilidad para las letras que para las ciencias y con una capacidad para los idiomas que hacía quedar corta la suya. Podría haber llegado tan o más lejos que él, pero al parecer más fuerte era su vocación de excéntrico. No obstante, de un modo imperceptible, había influido profundamente en su destino.

El Observador: Dime, por qué dejaste de escribir?

Orfeo: Qué tiene?

El Observador: Recuerdo que escribías muy bien. Me contaste que querías novelar tu vida.

Orfeo: No le veo caso a eso. Tarde o temprano todas estas creaciones se las llevará la nada, a menos claro que las envíen al espacio y alguna civilización extraterrestre detecte el legado y yo sé que ese no será el caso de nada de lo que he escrito. Nuestro tiempo en la Tierra será breve y no veo por qué desperdiciar nuestras energías para algo perecedero.

El Observador: Me sorprende que seas tan pesimista. El Gran Impacto ya pasó y tenemos el futuro por delante.

Orfeo: Y si no lo tenemos?

El Observador: Ahora tú eres el que ha perdido las esperanzas.

Orfeo: En realidad ya no me importa mucho.

Orfeo: Vivir es fácil con los ojos cerrados.

La conversación inquietó a Eusebio. Algo extraño había en el ánimo de su amigo, generalmente tan jovial.

…

Era Domingo a mediodía. Eusebio asistía, más relajado de lo usual, a un concierto de la célebre orquesta filarmónica de Berlín 3, la cual se había prometido oír en su viaje. El programa incluía una sinfonía de Mozart y uno de los más conocidos conciertos para piano y orquesta de Beethoven.

Sin embargo "Lux Aeterna", una obra de Liggeti que la orquesta interpretó a continuación y que disonaba con el resto del programa, le causó gran inquietud. Esta era la misma que aparecía en las escenas del monolito de "2001: Una odisea en el espacio". La atmósfera turbada comenzó a afectar a Eusebio, quien recordó ese sueño que había tenido con el ser luminoso, el ángel.

De un momento a otro el teatro quedó completamente vacío, sin las menores señales de vida aparte de él mismo en su interior. La música comenzó a evocarle un psicodélico túnel que recorrió por un tiempo interminable sintiendo que perdía su forma física mientras la misma melodía proseguía. Al final de éste el planeta Tierra surgió ante a él en el Espacio lleno de cruces luminosas. Unos personajes y escenas de un anime se le aparecieron y se sucedieron de forma cada vez más difusa y caótica encabezados por las figuras de ángeles de aspecto femenino. Todo iba in crescendo. Poco después surgió un gigantesco monolito negro que empezó a hablarle como por telepatía.

-Los ángeles hostiles montaban guardia en el Edén con sus espadas de fuego. Sin embargo hemos descubierto el camino que nos llevará al árbol de la vida.

Volvió a estar sentado frente al mismo escenario que antes pero ahora aumentado hasta proporciones cósmicas. Vio entonces como gradualmente iba dibujándose el árbol de la vida. Después una gran explosión blanca y silenciosa lo cegó todo.

Despertó. Había sido una pesadilla. Lo único real era el concierto al que había asistido esa mañana. Seguramente la música de Liggeti, unida a los temores que le causaban los acontecimientos había sido el caldo de cultivo de las visiones.

Ese día participaría en una conferencia de prensa en el Dasnetz. De paso aprovecharía para hablar con el personal y tratar de obtener algo más de información.

No podía dormir, así que se puso a ver televisión. En las noticias transmitían imágenes de los combates recientes contra los ángeles como ocurría constantemente desde que estos empezaron. Ya al amanecer se sentó a leer los informes de combate entregados por Armstad.

"Sachiel fue el primer ángel en atacar Berlín 3. Los intentos de las fuerzas armadas de Alemania, la Unión Europea y las Naciones Unidas por destruirlo en su marcha desde el mar empleando armas convencionales fueron infructuosos. A las 12:00 horas se detonó una bomba N2 pero esta solo lo llegó a herir y a disminuir la velocidad de su marcha en dirección a la ciudad.

Se vio entonces que la única forma de detener al ángel sería usando a los Eones. Debido a que la primera piloto se encontraba herida y la segunda con su unidad aún no llegaba de los Estados Unidos, el tercer piloto fue llamado a toda prisa desde Hamburgo para reportarse en el cuartel general. Dado que carecía de toda experiencia en combate temíamos el fracaso de la misión. Sin embargo, no tuvimos otra opción que enviarle cuando antes, por lo que tras unas breves indicaciones de pilotaje se subió al Eón 01.

A pesar de su falta de preparación, las predicciones del Instituto Harmmonia, que indicaban que era el sujeto idóneo, se probaron correctas. Alcanzó una sincronización cercana al 30, un nivel alto para una primera misión. Con todo, poco pudo hacer contra Sachiel, que embistió repetidamente contra el Eón 01, causándole fuertes daños. En ese momento, sin embargo comenzó a funcionar por sí sola.

Este suceso, para el cual aún no se ha encontrado una explicación satisfactoria, produjo un giro en los acontecimientos. El ángel fue siendo acorralado y en una maniobra desesperada se autodestruyó sujetando al Eón, lo que desató una gran explosión. Sin embargo, si bien la unidad sufrió serios daños y debió ser reconstruida, el piloto pudo ser recuperado con vida. La infraestructura urbana se vio seriamente afectada."

El informe proseguía relatando otros combates y sucesos previos a su arribo, como el hallazgo de un ángel en casi perfecto estado de conservación tras haber sido muerto en batalla por el Eón 01, el incidente del robot que casi había causado un desastre nuclear y la llegada del Eón 02 con su piloto. Eusebio se pasó buena parte de la mañana revisando los documentos acompañado por Basilio. En realidad poco añadían a los que había salido en televisión.

Vio que una de sus superiores estaba conectada y decidió hablar con ella y mandar un correo a estos.

El Observador: Hola.

Adriana K: Novedad en el frente?

El Observador: Las investigaciones no apuntan hasta ahora a nada relevante.

Adriana K: Y qué piensas hacer?

El Observador: Debemos tener un poco de paciencia, primero hay que ir infiltrando sus redes.

Adriana K: Sin embargo no podemos ser pacientes. Con los ángeles encima hay que actuar contra el reloj.

El Observador: Hay muchas cosas oscuras. Pero sospecho que LOGOS está apuntando a algo más que la destrucción de los ángeles.

Adriana K: Sí, justamente por eso te hemos enviado a averiguar.

El Observador: Por cierto, por qué les dicen ángeles?

Adriana K: La denominación es arbitraria, bien podrían ser aliens o cualquier otra cosa. Es solo porque el nombre suena bien.

El Observador: Pero me parece que ahí en LOGOS manejan un lenguaje muy religioso.

El Observador: No sé, parecen imbuidos de misticismo.

El Observador: A esos seres les dicen ángeles y a los robots Eones (en el gnosticismo estos eran los salvadores de la humanidad), ponen el fruto del conocimiento en su emblema y así sucesivamente.

Adriana K: Qué? Acaso te parece blasfemia?

El Observador: No, no es eso, pero me parece que todo eso tiene un significado oculto. El profano diría que son un montón de fanáticos religiosos con armas de destrucción masiva.

Adriana K: Jajaja.

Eusebio pensó por un momento sobre si debía mencionar o no sus recientes indagaciones sobre el Sistema Sefiroticum.

El Observador: Hace unos días encontré un libro sobre la Kábbala que arrojó nuevas claves a mi investigación.

Adriana K: Bromeas?

El Observador: Cuestionarás como supersticioso y banal recurrir a la Kábbala para develar el caso, pero creo que ahí podría encontrarse buena parte de la clave.

Adriana K: A veces me sorprende que hayas llegado a ser de nuestros hombres más importantes.

El Observador: Una de las razones ha sido mi intuición. Yo no me conformo con las respuestas aparentemente más lógicas.

Adriana K: Pero en qué te basas para tener esa corazonada?

El Observador: En primer lugar en las piezas de este rompecabezas. Verás, como ya te dije antes en LOGOS emplean todo un lenguaje extraído del misticismo judeocristiano y gnóstico. Y en la lucha de los Eones con los ángeles en el gnosticismo que era para alcanzar la revelación divina el Sistema Sefiroticum calza perfectamente con todo.

El Observador: Antes que me preguntes qué rayos es el Sistema Sefiroticum te lo explicaré brevemente.

El Observador: Es una de las principales doctrinas de la Kábbala. Según ella Dios al crear el mundo tuvo 10 emanaciones descendentes desde el grado más elevado de divinidad hasta lo material. Estas 10 emanaciones, representadas por esferas, se unen entre sí por 22 vías que representan todas las letras del alfabeto hebreo. Estas vías representan los caminos para llegar a Dios.

Adriana K: Y eso significa…?

El Observador: Que al parecer en LOGOS quieren jugar a ser Dios.

El Observador: Aunque aún no sé exactamente cómo.

La conversación cesó por un rato.

Adriana K: Tu deducción es buena, pero es demasiado retórica. Se basa solo en teorías. ¿Pero tienes datos empíricos para confirmarla?

El Observador: Fíjate que sí tengo uno, por trivial que parezca.

Adriana K: Ah sí?

El Observador: Un colega en el trabajo me contó una vez que había oído que el jefe de la agencia LOGOS posee un gran diagrama del Sistema Sefiroticum en su oficina…

Adriana K: Y has podido confirmarlo?

El Observador: Aún no.

Adriana K: Entonces todo es pura suposición.

El Observador: Cuenten con que lo comprobaré.

Adriana K: Estaremos esperando hasta entonces.

Poco después finalizó la conversación. El corroborar la existencia de la imagen del sistema Sefiroticum en la oficina del jefe de LOGOS sería la confirmación decisiva a todas sus teorías. Una secreta intuición, de procedencia indefinible lo llevaba a obrar de este modo y a ir tejiendo a partir de estas teorías toda su investigación.

-Una vez me dijeron que para llegar a la verdad no se debe buscar solo el camino más recto, sino aquellos retorcidos y aún inimaginables. –Pensó para sí entonces.

Pasó el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde escribiendo el informe a su agencia. Sus ideas fueron enriquecidas por la conversación sostenida previamente.

"Las investigaciones hasta ahora arrojan pocos datos relevantes. LOGOS y la gente que está detrás de esta organización forman un círculo impenetrable. En este sentido la entrevista con la coronel Armstad sirvió de poco y esta se mostró evasiva.

Me he interesado especialmente por el tema de la sincronización mental. También por el hecho de que usen –aunque esto ya sea de dominio público- a menores de edad que por su perfil parecen ser además inestables en estas misiones. Por lo que dicen Relaciones Públicas de LOGOS el instituto Harmmonia ha procedido con absoluta rigurosidad en su selección.

El día de mi visita la entrevista con Armstad fue interrumpida de forma inesperada por el ataque de un ángel. Esta fue una ocasión perfecta para observar a los Eones en acción y el despliegue de los campos AB pero no pude enterarme de nada más aparte de lo ya conocido.

Nota: Hace unos días encontré un libro kabbalístico que arrojó nuevas pistas a mi investigación. Cuestionará como extravagante e innecesario recurrir a esta clase de conocimiento para develar el caso pero lo no puedo evitar pensar que un aire de misticismo recorre los hechos recientes.

Un colega me contó antes de partir que el comandante de LOGOS posee un gran diagrama del Sistema Sefiroticum en su oficina. No he tenido aún la oportunidad de confirmar o desmentir esta información. Pero seguramente se preguntará qué rayos es el Sistema Sefiroticum.

Por lo que escuché esa vez y por lo que pude corroborar con la lectura del libro en cuestión se trata de un sistema Kabbalístico diseñado a partir de las enseñanzas sobre el árbol de la vida del Ari Moshe Vital en el siglo XVI. El diagrama que representa este sistema fue hecho en el siglo XVII por el jesuita alemán Atanasius Kircher. Representa las 10 emanaciones de la Divinidad, entrelazadas entre sí por los 22 caminos a la Iluminación.

Sé que me tildará de loco y de supersticioso. Pero usted sabe muy bien que estoy lejos de ser algo parecido. Sencillamente pienso que en casos como estos en los que no se hallan soluciones lógicas se debe echar mano de otras a primera vista menos razonables. Esta información puede darnos una idea de las motivaciones reales de los sujetos en cuestión.

Con este correo le envío el capítulo del libro dedicado al Sistema Sefiroticum, incluyendo su diagrama. Estoy seguro que en la agencia habrá buenos traductores por si no entiende el texto. El tiempo dedicado a estas pesquisas me deja poco tiempo para desempeñar esa labor."

Siempre a sus órdenes.

El Observador

Estuvo aún un rato revisando su correo. Basilio se arrastró hasta donde estaba y le recriminó por no haberle servido su comida.

-Se nota que este animal no conoce la vida del mar.

Le trajo el tazón con el pescado que compraba religiosamente casi cada mañana y lo puso cerca del escritorio para contar con la compañía del animal.

Una vez enviado el correo con sus scans, se bañó, se vistió y preparó todo el equipo para la jornada. La foca no se retiró a su estanque hasta que hubo hecho todo esto. Descansó un rato preparándose para comenzar una tarde agitada.

…

Los periodistas se encontraban sentados en un amplio y aséptico auditorio del dasnetz. Esperaban ansiosamente la llegada del subcomandante de LOGOS, quien debía iniciar su presentación a la 6:00 PM.

Eusebio, estuvo observando alrededor suyo al ambiente y al personal en busca de cualquier oportunidad o señal sospechosa. Sus sentidos se hallaban especialmente aguzados.

Un empleado anunció el ingreso del subcomandante de LOGOS. Un hombre entrado en años con expresión seria y un uniforme negro que evocaba a Star Wars ingresó a la sala. De inmediato todas las cámaras se enfocaron en él y comenzó a ser bombardeado por los fotógrafos.

-Bienvenidos. –Dijo el subcomandante con tono protocolar- Como es evidente lo que nos trae aquí es el poder absolver sus dudas sobre los ataques de los ángeles y el estado de nuestras operaciones. Los invito a preguntar libremente sobre la cuestión.

Un periodista rápidamente alzó la mano.

-¿Tienen alguna idea de cuál podría ser su procedencia? ¿Acaso son extraterrestres?

La sala se agitó y varios más empezaron a interrogar al científico en busca de respuestas.

-Eso es de momento información clasificada y por ello no podemos decirles nada hasta que los análisis hayan arrojado más resultados.

Los periodistas siguieron acosando al personaje con sus preguntas pero no pudieron obtener más información de la que Eusebio ya conocía. Con su expresión neutra el veterano científico eludía con facilidad el interrogatorio al que la prensa lo sometía.

-¿Y qué nos dice acerca de que las Naciones Unidas les hayan negado financiación adicional? –Se atrevió a decir de repente uno de los asistentes.

-Parece que no comprenden la trascendencia de la situación que vivimos.

-Hay mucha gente que se queda sin comer.

-Hay que tener prioridades. –Cortó el subcomandante con sorprendente frialdad.

La conversación distrajo por un rato a Eusebio, quien se puso a meditar sobre el estado de cosas en los últimos tiempos.

A pesar de que en años recientes se había alcanzado una cierta recuperación, el mundo en el que vivía era casi en todas partes uno empobrecido con respecto al de antes del Gran Impacto. En buena parte la mortandad sufrida tras este se debió a que la población que la economía podía sostener se redujo drásticamente con el desastre. El desabastecimiento, el hambre, las enfermedades y las guerras por los recursos hicieron estragos. A duras penas se había conseguido que los niveles mundiales de producción alcanzasen los de 50 años atrás, los cuales permitían, mal que bien, sostener a los supervivientes. Sin embargo el interés por el progreso y la reconstrucción parecían haber sido dejados de lado. La inversión en infraestructura, salud y educación se había reducido a pesar de la acuciante necesidad de levantarlas de nuevo sobre las ruinas. En cambio el gasto bélico se había incrementado sensiblemente y buena parte de éste se destinaba a LOGOS. Aunque la tecnología en la mayoría de las ramas civiles estaba estancada, la miliar y la genética habían mostrado grandes avances.

Alemania, que, a pesar de los daños sufridos, estuvo entre los países menos afectados por el Gran Impacto, había emergido como una superpotencia. En los años de caos inmediatamente posteriores Austria, Suiza, Dinamarca, los Países Bajos, la República Checa y Eslovaquia habían sido absorbidas por ésta. Aprovechando que los Estados Unidos habían quedado muy debilitados, sus tropas que aún permanecían acantonadas en Alemania fueron expulsadas y el país se lanzó a una campaña de rearme sin precedentes desde el Tercer Reich. Dada que contaban con toda la capacidad instalada y los medios tecnológicos, en pocos años pudieron contar con un gran arsenal y con uno de los ejércitos más poderosos del mundo. La Unión Europea, sin embargo, había subsistido y en ella los alemanes contaban con una clara hegemonía ahora que, tras la reorganización territorial (que había incluido la absorción de Irlanda por Gran Bretaña, de Bélgica por Francia, de Portugal por España y del Vaticano y parte de los Balcanes por Italia) la paz había sido restablecida en el Viejo Continente.

Cambios análogos se habían registrado en el resto del mundo, con grandes potencias anexándose a sus países y la formación de federaciones de en Sudamérica (exceptuando Brasil, que había anexado Uruguay, Paraguay y el oriente boliviano) y África del Norte. Incluso eventos tan impensables como la anexión de varias regiones del sudeste de los Estados Unidos por México (aprovechando este último país la confusión reinante en el vecino del norte, la protección germana y el apoyo de sus inmigrantes en este país) habían llegado a darse. El mapa mundial tras e Gran Impacto había registrado sus más dramáticos cambios en largo tiempo. Era irónico, pues tras el fin de la Guerra Fría se había disipado en mucho el temor a un catastrófico conflicto global como el que se vivió en los primeros años del siglo XXI.

Un hecho, al menos en apariencia positivo en medio de estos cruentos sucesos, fue que tras la catástrofe las Naciones Unidas emergieron como un nuevo poder. Dado que ninguna potencia podía ahora imponer su hegemonía, esta organización se convirtió en la gran mediadora y coordinadora de esfuerzos. Desde hacía 5 años los últimos conflictos habían cesado y al sufrir la Tierra el ataque de los ángeles, la humanidad aparecía unida como nunca para plantar cara contra el enemigo común.

Era en ese contexto que se había creado la agencia LOGOS bajo el patrocinio de las Naciones Unidas –y veladamente de otro grupo de cuya existencia y de la dimensión de su poder Eusebio sabía- que contaba con sedes en las principales potencias, estando todos supeditados al mando central Berlín 3. Su misión –o al menos esta era en apariencia- consistía en defender a la humanidad de una fuerza cuyo ataque tras el Gran Impacto era inminente. Este enemigo lo constituían los seres que habían sido bautizados como ángeles, los cuales, de acuerdo a sus características. recibieron sus nombres a partir de los del Antiguo Testamento. Para enfrentarlos se habían creado los Eones, que parecían ser el arma más perfecta del mundo.

Sin embargo Eusebio también había oído de una segunda meta, menos conocida para el resto del mundo. Esta salvaría definitivamente a la humanidad, llevándola a un nuevo grado de perfeccionamiento. Sin embargo, los fines y los medios de este plan eran de momento para él un enigma envuelto en un misterio.

Sus pensamientos retornaron a la realidad. La presentación estaba terminando y los asistentes se iban.

Salió apresuradamente del sitio antes de que pudiese ser visto. Sin embargo no pudo evitar cruzarse con la coronel Armstad, quien caminaba distraídamente por el pasillo.

Ésta sin embargo notó su presencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí si ya todos los periodistas se han ido?

-Quería caminar y respirar un poco, pero termine perdiéndome entre los pasillos. –Dijo esperando salir del paso.

-Conoces más el dasnetz que otros periodistas, pero como sea es comprensible que aún así te pierdas.

-Llevo más de un año aquí y todavía me pierdo. –Añadió Armstad.

-¿Ah sí? –Dijo Eusebio apoyándose en la pared. –Oí que antes estuviste en la rama norteamericana.

-Sí, llegue aquí cuando me nombraron jefa de operaciones.

-Una elección muy acertada sin duda. –Dijo Eusebio con una sonrisa galante.

-Gracias. –Dijo Armstad halagada.

-Supe que entraste a LOGOS en el 2009 tras acabar la universidad, donde te especializaste en estrategia militar y manejo de sistemas.

-Sí, es increíble como pasa el tiempo. –Dijo Armstad rascándose la cabeza.

-Yo más bien diría que has llegado aquí rápidamente. Has debido ser muy buena.

-Sí, la verdad de las mejores. Yo y la doctora Rosenberg teníamos las notas más altas cuando estábamos en la universidad.

-Viejas amigas, ¿no?

-Sí, aunque no lo parezca.

Eusebio sabía que ella y la doctora Rosenberg habían sido compañeras en la universidad. Sin embargo se parecían muy poco. La jovialidad de la primera contrastaba con la seriedad y expresión severa de la segunda. Era difícil de creer que fuesen amigas.

-Tu padre era un científico muy importante al igual que la madre de Rosenberg.

-Sí, pero él no alcanzó a ver la creación de LOGOS. Murió en el Gran Impacto. –Dijo Armstad a la vez que su expresión se tornaba algo sombría.

-¿Quién no perdió a alguien entonces? En verdad todos nosotros somos sobrevivientes.

-Sí. –Dijo Armstad con amargura. –Entré aquí de alguna para seguir los pasos de mi padre.

-No creo que lo decepcionarías. –Dijo Eusebio.

-Eso espero.

La conversación fue interrumpida por un mensaje de voz en su celular que Eusebio pudo ver que era de su jefa.

-Espérame un rato, tengo un buzón de voz. –Dijo Eusebio.

-Ya. –Dijo Armstad.

Eusebio escuchó su buzón de voz en un rincón.

_¿Te gusta lo que te deje en tu buzon?_ Era el escueto primer mensaje.

-Marcó para escuchar su segundo mensaje.

_Tenía que hablarte urgentemente. _

_Hay una rosa marina solo para ti, _

_es mi corazón más puro para ti. _

_Búscala en el arquitecto de un palacio en el espacio, solo para ti. _

_El camino es el dragón y su maestro, _

_pon atención también a la reina que guarda sus secretos. _

_Cuando tengas la llave, solo para ti OH tallador de diamantes,_

_eleva tus aires al cielo azúl y_

_búscame al calor de la noche para conversar en la intimidad _

_Te estaré esperando mi caballero._

Eusebio no pudo evitar reírse por los galantes versos en los que le hablaba su superior. Se inventaba formas a veces de lo más rebuscada para comunicarse con él.

Respondió al mensaje.

_Pronto, al caer la noche, todo estará consumado._

_Gracias por tus atenciones._

_El maestro hoy fue parco,_

_Nada salió de sus labios que el profano no haya escuchado,_

_Pero solo ten un poco de paciencia,_

_dejaré las flores que me guíen_

_Hacia ti._

_La fiesta galante está por empezar._

Tras decir esto regresó aún riendo y con una sonrisa en el rostro donde Armstad.

-¿Quién era? –Preguntó.

- Una compañera de trabajo que está algo loca, tú comprenderás. –Dijo un sonriente Eusebio de forma ligeramente coqueta.

-Ah, que bueno. –Dijo Armstad mientras levantaba una ceja y torcía ligeramente la boca.

-La conferencia fue una pérdida de tiempo. No dijeron nada que ya todos conocieran. –Dijo Eusebio desviando el tema y tratando de alargar la conversación.

-Relaciones Públicas ha estado con bastante trabajo desde que comenzaron a atacar los ángeles, pero hay muchísimas cosas que ni quienes trabajan aquí saben. –Contestó Armstad volviendo a su expresión habitual.

-Se nota. Honestamente, ni siquiera sé por qué nos traen hasta aquí solo para mandarnos al desvío. Para mí como periodista es algo tremendamente frustrante.

-En realidad ni yo comparto su celo. –Dijo Armstad.

-Y dime. –Eusebio se acercó a Armstad de forma algo insinuante. -¿Por qué no vino el comandante en persona y en cambio mandó a su subordinado?

-Él nunca va a estas cosas. Siempre manda al otro.

Por lo que Eusebio había podido ver, el comandante rehuía a los medios y no solía dar la cara. Le extrañaba que alguien a cargo de un proyecto del cual la defensa del mundo dependía fuese tan hermético, como si estuviese ocultando algo.

-¿Nunca has sospechado nada de él? –Preguntó Eusebio arriesgándose para ver el resultado de su interrogante.

Armstad permaneció un rato pensativa antes de hablar.

-La verdad debería limitarme a cumplir mi misión. Pero tengo la sensación de que hay algo extraño a mi alrededor, algo que no me gusta del comandante y en verdad hay muchas cosas, y si quieres incluye esto en tu informe, que se ocultan al público y quién sabe si varias de estas ni yo misma las sé.

La sinceridad de Armstad sorprendió a Eusebio. Al parecer era una buena persona y estaba llevada por un ideal noble en su labor en LOGOS.

Siguieron conversando, ahora sobre los informes de los pilotos. El caso del primero de ellos era particularmente sorprendente. A pesar de manejar con destreza el arma más poderosa del mundo, distaba de amoldarse a la imagen de gran héroe. Por lo que había leído se trataba de un joven introspectivo, con una baja autoestima y confianza en sí mismo y con una sumisión que lo llevaba a pilotear su Eón principalmente por cumplir órdenes y tener el aprecio de los demás. Era difícil de creer que a alguien con un cuadro tan lamentable se le hubiese encomendado tamaña misión, aún tratándose del hijo del jefe de LOGOS, con el cual, por demás, no había tenido contacto desde la muerte de su madre en un experimento con el Eón 01 cuando tenía apenas 4 años. El chico era en suma, un oximorón personificado.

-¿La gente sabe que el chico de quien depende nuestro futuro ese esa ruina?

-No es una ruina. –Dijo Armstad sintiéndose algo herida en su amor propio. –Simplemente se siente desbordado por el peso que lleva encima. Pero sí, la verdad muchos allá afuera creen que es alguna especie de superhéroe.

Eusebio no pudo evitar pensar divertidamente en todos esos valientes y seguros jóvenes que salían en las series de robots gigantes y que por sí solos superaban a todos sus obstáculos y adversarios para vencer en las situaciones más difíciles. Sin embargo, solo la segunda piloto se ajustaba de algún modo a este estereotipo.

-¿Te parece correcto emplear para esta lucha a chicos de 14 años?

-No. –Dijo Armstad con cierta tristeza. –Me parece un poco inhumano. Son tan jóvenes, casi niños y si dependiese de mí no los pondría en esto. Pero me dicen que tiene que ser así, que es absolutamente necesario, porque se necesitan personas nacidas después del Gran Impacto.

Permaneció callada por unos instantes.

-Yo sé que esto no es fácil para ellos. Y lo peor es que mis superiores los tratan muy fríamente, como si se tratase de peones. Por eso es que trato de ser buena y hacerlos sentir lo mejor posible.

-Es raro ver sentimientos tan humanos en un militar. –Dijo Eusebio sin saber si la elogiaba o la ofendía con eso.

-Soy humana y siempre trato de serlo.

Fueron interrumpidos por un empleado, quien se acercó a Armstad para informarle que la estaban esperando en la Estación Central.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Otro ángel? –Dijo Armstad con una mezcla de impaciencia y sarcasmo.

-No, son asuntos de rutina antes de la salida. –Dijo el empleado.

-Ya veo. Dígale que voy en un momento.

El empleado salió apenas dicho esto. Antes de que Armstad se fuese, Eusebio se le acercó sonriente y decidió aprovechar la situación.

-¿Podrías darme tu número de celular? –Me gustaría poder hablar más contigo.

-Claro. –Dijo Armstad también sonriendo.

Se dieron sus números e intercambiaron llamadas para confirmarlos.

-Nos vemos. –Dijo Eusebio antes de irse.

-Hasta luego. –Respondió Armstad alejándose en dirección opuesta a Eusebio.

Eusebio estaba emocionado. Armstad sería una magnífica fuente de información, pero además, su belleza lo deslumbraba y lo atraía. La ocasión era perfecta, mientras andaba por los pasillos sintió que su trabajo en Berlín 3 empezaba a ponerse interesante.

El personal se estaba retirando del dasnetz. Eusebio se sentó en un lugar semioscuro donde nadie lo podría haber visto y sacó de su maletín su computadora portátil. Se conectó a la red y estuvo un buen rato trabajando pacientemente con códigos y programas de una forma que daba un aire de clandestinidad a su indescifrable labor.

Pasado un rato, se levantó y comenzó a pasear por diferentes sitios que para el momento se hallaban abandonados. Con una facilidad que contrastaba con su declarada desorientación en la base pudo irrumpir en diversas salas cuyo acceso parecía estar restringido en las que se detenía minuciosamente.

Tras más o menos una hora vagando por el dasnetz, enrumbó hacia los desiertos pasillos por los que había pasado antes para dejar el cuartel. Mientras andaba silbaba canciones melancólicas y meditaba sobre los próximos pasos a seguir en su investigación tras la jornada.

Fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos cuando repentinamente se encontró con una chica en traje de colegial. La imagen lo impactó de inmediato.

Su aspecto era en cierto modo angelical, entre lo místico y lo carnal. Su cuerpo era delicado y voluptuoso, de generosas líneas y curvas. Pero era sobretodo en su rostro y en su expresión que había algo mórbido y espectral.

Era albina, con una piel suave. Su cabeza, unida al cuerpo por un cuello que evocaba al de un cisne, tenía un pelo plateado entre negro y gris, el cual le llegaba hasta los hombros y le caía en la frente en mechones tersos y sedosos. Pero lo más extraño de todo el conjunto eran sus ojos. Estos eran negros y profundos y particularmente bellos. Contrastaban con el cuadro general de su rostro. Su expresión, por otra parte, era fría y apagada, denotando un sentimiento de melancolía. Describir el aspecto general era difícil, pero en todo caso resultaba algo bastante pero podía resumirse en una belleza poética e inasible. Tenía la sensación de haber visto a un ser parecido en sueños.

-Tú debes ser una de las elegidas. –Dijo Eusebio, repuesto de su mutismo inicial.

-Sí. –Dijo la joven con expresión invariable.

-La primera ciertamente, te ajustas al cuadro.

Subieron a unas largas escaleras mecánicas. La joven permaneció estática una vez en ellas.

-Dime, por pura curiosidad (disculpa la molestia, es que soy periodista) ¿Qué piensas de tu misión?

-Cumplo órdenes. Debo defender el dasnetz de los ángeles. –Dijo mecánicamente con un tono de voz que apenas variaría a lo largo de la conversación.

Se dispuso a subir unos escalones a mitad del camino pero Eusebio la detuvo.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué fuiste elegida?

-Simplemente el comandante me escogió y vivo para esto.

Eusebio recordó que había leído en los informes que la primera piloto había estado fuera de combate durante los primeros enfrentamientos por un accidente sufrido en el dasnetz.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que salieses herida justo antes de que atacasen los ángeles?

-En el experimento de activación mi Eón se salió de control y me hice mucho daño. Pero el comandante me salvó con sus propias manos.

Eusebio notó una cierta emoción en la piloto en ese momento al hablar.

-Veo que te tiene en mucha estima.

-Sí, él me protege y por eso en él puedo confiar y lo obedezco.

Era extraño. El comandante había abandonado a su hijo y por lo que sabía ahora que estaba bajo su mando mostraba escaso interés en él, mientras que la primera piloto era el objeto de sus atenciones.

-Oí que te tomó 6 meses sincronizar con tu Eón.

Estaban por terminar de ascender por la escalera.

-Debo irme. –Fue lo único que oyó decir a la chica, quien apenas llegaron se alejó.

Eusebio siguió su camino hasta salir del dasnetz y llegar a su carro. La visión de la piloto lo dejó pensando. Era tan irreal, no parecía humana. Le recordó a esas muñecas de porcelana con las que en otro tiempo jugaban las niñas.

…

Estando en su apartamento un par de noches después de su visita, Eusebio se sentó en el escritorio para oír en su computadora unas conversaciones grabadas. Un hombre y una mujer estaban dialogando sobre ajedrez.

-¿Ya se hizo el cambio de alfiles? –Dijo el hombre.

-Sí. Hemos tomado todas las precauciones del caso y ahora tenemos una mejor guardia de caballos. –Contestó la mujer.

-Pero aún así no podemos dejar nada al azar. Así que dime, ya se realizó el Enroque al Rey con torre izquierda.

-Sí, nuestra parte del tablero es casi inexpugnable. Y en caso de alguna jugada maestra podemos realizar el Sacrificio de la Reina.

-Perfecto. –Dijo el hombre. –La partida está dispuesta de tal manera que no hay nada que temer.

Eusebio apuntó con interés las jugadas mencionadas durante la conversación y estuvo dándoles vuelta en su cabeza.

-Cruce de alfiles significa cambio de información.

-Guardia de caballos son pasadillos confusos.

-Sacrificio de reina sería cuando dan una ficha valiosa para que cuando el adversario llegue lejos puedan detenerlo y así no llegue hasta el rey.

-Enroque al Rey con torre izquierda.

Pensó por un momento en el significado que podría tener la jugada en este caso. Se le hizo evidente que no podían estar hablando simplemente de ajedrez.

-¡Claro! Cuando cambias el lugar de la torre con la del rey hay dos torres, así que la torre izquierda se cambia con el rey y así el rey queda lejos del peligro (el lugar de la torre) y se sacrifica la torre.

Después de un rato analizando la información llegó conclusión de que tenía algo valioso entre sus manos.

-Creo que esto me puede ayudar a dar un gran golpe. Esa visita valió la pena.

Se felicitó mentalmente por su capacidad para el razonamiento y las deducciones que

lo habían llevado a deducir fácilmente el significado de esa pieza que resultaría ser vital para su rompecabezas.

**Palabras del autor: **¡Por fin salió el capítulo! Me disculpo con mis lectores si los he dejado mucho rato esperando.

En realidad hace como 2 semanas que lo tenía terminado, pero la parte sobre las jugadas de ajedrez y la forma en que Eusebio conseguía oírlas y descifrarlas no me convencía. He tenido que meditar bastante para lograr un desenlace más o menos satisfactorio. He podido acabar justo a tiempo antes de salir para la playa.

Bueno, hasta ahora la cosa está tranquila. Eusebio aparece más como un razonador, un tipo reflexivo que se niega sistemáticamente a aceptar las respuestas más simples y busca los caminos más sinuosos para llegar a la verdad. Algunos me criticarán mi uso excesivo de la Kábbala, que parece un poco fuera del mundo de Eva, pero creo que este se justifica pues tiene que ver con la visión subjetiva de Eusebio, quien tiene en cierto modo una mentalidad occidental y cristiana, y a la vez imbuido de un racionalismo escéptico que lo lleva a presenciar sorprendido los acontecimientos. Mi idea del thriller Kabbalístico viene un poco del cuento "La muerte y la brújula" de Borges, autor cuyos cuentos y ensayos me introdujeron a ese mundo de misticismo y aportaron importantes datos y detalles a mi historia.

El personaje del amigo de Eusebio es más serio de lo que parecía después de todo. Sin duda tendrá un papel importante en la historia. Debo decir que está inspirado en un amigo mío algo excéntrico que me introdujo al mundo Eva (por lo que le tengo una inmensa gratitud) y que por un tiempo fue gnóstico.

En cuanto a sus constantes sospechas sobre LOGOS y sus verdaderas intenciones supongo que algunos pensarán que Eusebio es un paranoico. Pero la verdad es que su misión es investigar y por eso mismo tiene que estar siempre alerta. Lo que pasa al final de éste capítulo es muy importante para el desarrollo del próximo. A partir de este se esclarecerá bastante la misión de Eusebio, además de enfrentarse a revelaciones que empezarán a darle un vuelco a la historia. Tengan paciencia, estos dos primeros capítulos han sido como un calentamiento pero en el siguiente habrá bastante acción.

Ustedes me dirán que les pareció el capítulo ¿Cómo lo ven hasta ahora? ¿Qué podría mejorar?

Bueno, por ahora no les adelanto más pues este es un fic de suspenso y hablar demasiado lo echaría a perder. Estoy avanzando el tercer capítulo y espero tenerlo listo, al menos para prelectores en dentro de dos o tres semanas. Sé que el ritmo es un poco lento pero quiero pensar y pulir bien todo, pues ambiciono a darle a esta historia el mejor nivel posible.

Antes de despedirme no puedo evitar agradecer a mis prelectores Beamknight, Hymp (gracias a quien pude darme cuenta de varios errores que he tenido que corregir), Caterine Viper (la parte de las jugadas de ajedrez fue idea suya, al igual que las mañas de Eusebio en el dasnetz, algunos detalles de la descripción de la primera piloto y el personaje de Adriana K), Ragnarok y Seferino. Estoy seguro de que sin su ayuda este fic sería bastante inferior y menos coherente de lo que me ha salido ¡Muchas Gracias!

12 de Enero de 2007

**Nota del 27 de Febrero**

Le he estado haciendo revisiones al texto, sobretodo al primer capítulo. El principal cambio es hacer más sutil la afición de Armstad a la bebida para que Eusebio no se de cuenta desde el inicio de esta debilidad de la mujer en cuestión.

El tercer capítulo está ya en camino para mis prelectores para los que creían que ya había abandonado definitivamente este fic. Disculpen la demora pero cuenten con que esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba y que en todo este tiempo he podido pensar bastante bien la estructura de la historia.

He decidido aplazar la incursión de Eusebio a LOGOS –que me ha dado y me sigue dando muchos rompederos de cabeza- para el capítulo 4. El 3 se centra en echar luces sobre la situación de autoritarismo y censura que vive el mundo tras el Gran Impacto y como pareciera querer hacerse ignorar a la gente que la realidad se parece demasiado desde aquel entonces a algún mecha postapocalíptico. Ya saben a que me refiero. Y mientras tanto Eusebio repasa mentalmente su estrategia para penetrar en LOGOS aprovechando los puntos débiles de su sistema de acceso.

Recuerdo que mi leal prelector Himp me mencionó una vez que en este fic pretendía "evangelizar" al mundo real o volver más real a Eva. Creo que su comentario es muy cierto, trato por ejemplo de dar más explicación científica al funcionamiento de los mechas o analizar el trasfondo político y social. Pero llegará un punto en que, como en Eva, lo ilógico y lo sobrenatural triunfen y veremos como la fría y racional mente de Eusebio reacciona ante esto.

Nos estamos leyendo pronto.


	3. 3

**3**

Eusebio estuvo considerando en frío, imparcialmente, las conclusiones a las que había llegado desde el inicio de su investigación.

-Una organización de fanáticos religiosos con armas de destrucción masivas. –Volvió a decirse.

Si se tomaba esto en cuenta, aquellos detrás del proyecto EON bien podían representar una amenaza para el mundo, ¿qué se traerían entre manos?

La única forma que había encontrado Eusebio de confirmar o desechar sus sospechas fue preparar el golpe más arriesgado de toda su estadía en Berlín 3. Las claves obtenidas tras su última estancia en LOGOS le permitirían realizar su jugada maestra.

Revisó en su correo los planos del dasnetz que le habían enviado del despacho de sus jefes como había pedido. Revisó minuciosamente las instalaciones. Notó que existía una serie de accesos poco vigilados que no habrían notado aquellos que no la conocían bien las rutas de acceso, por los que con un poco de audacia podría penetrar para llegar a su destino rápidamente de saber bien su itinerario. Había salidas de emergencia, puntos de carga de equipos y alimentos, las típicas y más arriesgadas tuberías de ventilación, entre otras posibles opciones. Por último podía sobornar a empleados para facilitar el acceso. El dasnetz no era una fortaleza tan impenetrable como aparecía a simple vista.

Notó un detalle más: la Estación Central tenía un sistema de alarma y dos de ventilación diferentes, mientras que otro más llevaba de éste sitio a la Terminal, el punto a mayor profundidad de la instalación.

Consultado con lo que haría con toda la información que había recabado y que le habían enviado replicó escuetamente que le serviría para dar un gran golpe y que pronto recibirían importantes noticias suyas.

La operación era sumamente arriesgada, de vida o muerte. Sin embargo sabía que de tener éxito lograría un avance decisivo y asestaría un gran golpe a LOGOS. Era todo o nada.

Meditando sobre todas estas acciones Eusebio paseaba tranquilamente con Basilio temprano por la mañana en pleno Berlín 3. La foca se arrastraba torpemente por la acera mientras su amo la sujetaba de su correa. Sin embargo parecía disfrutar del ejercicio. Así aprovechaba para que el animal se airease y le echase un vistazo a la ciudad. Evidentemente la imagen de este en medio de la calle causó el asombro y la burla de muchos transeúntes.

-¿Se te escapó del circo? –Preguntó uno de ellos con sorna.

A Eusebio le molestaban esta clase de distracciones.

-Le puedo asegurar que esta foca es más inteligente que tu perro. –Dijo viendo a la mascota del tipo.

Seguido por varios curiosos llegó por fin al parque. Amarró a Basilio a una banca con una larga soga que le daba bastante margen de maniobra y sacó un cuadernillo. Este, que servía a modo de diario, contenía notas y croquis producto de la información recabada en sus visitas a LOGOS y de la recibida de sus superiores. Los planos resultaban de extrema utilidad. Asimismo lo eran las jugadas que tenía apuntadas. Encriptadas se hallaban anotaciones donde iba trazando el que sería el curso de sus acciones en el día decisivo.

Nuevamente fue interrumpido de sus cavilaciones al ver a un perro gruñéndole a Basilio. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar estos estaban enzarzados en una pelea. A pesar de su menor agilidad, la foca terminó por herir a su rival quien huyó despavorido. Pronto varios de los que se hallaban en el parque se acercaron desconcertados a ver la escena.

-¿De qué zoológico ha salido esa cosa? –Gritó un viejo.

Más perros se acercaban asimismo, ávidos de pelea, mientras un hombre le reclamaba a Eusebio por ser el dueño de la foca.

-Nadie entiende lo buenas mascotas que pueden ser estos animales. –Pensó Eusebio amargado.

Era mejor retirarse antes de causar más problemas, la policía podía llegar y quitarle al animal.

…

Ya en la tarde y aún con el cuaderno en sus manos siguió meditando sobre su plan de acción en un elegante café del centro. Tomaba su café y comía sus pasteles de una forma que para el simple observador habría parecido distraída. Estaba concentrado sin embargo en lo que haría una vez dentro del dasnetz. Había escuchado rumores sórdidos sobre LOGOS que incluían ejecuciones sumarias de aquellos científicos que, o sabían demasiado de la organización, o estaban dispuestos a hablar de ella. Veía algo perverso en esa agencia. El hecho de estar matando ángeles de por sí le producía desagradables asociaciones mentales.

-¿Es que creen que Dios ha muerto o quieren suplantarlo? –Se preguntaba.

Aquel uso de una terminología mística le resultaba desconcertante. En realidad una de las razones que tenía para irrumpir en el dasnetz de modo tan arriesgado como pensaba hacer era para confirmar la existencia de un Sistema Sefiroticum en la oficina del comandante. El motivo parecía ser completamente trivial pero resultaba de suma importancia para definir el curso de sus investigaciones.

-Según me avisaron Schmidt y su vicecomandante estarían fuera dentro de tres días para una reunión con altos mandos militares. Todo debe estar listo para entonces.

Una vez dentro del dasnetz tenía que asegurarse de no ser visto. Apenas llegase debía causar una gran cofusión que le permitiese actuar en la sombra. La única forma de hacer esto era a través de un apagón masivo y hackeando las Architect, que además debían contener información esencial. La clave eran esas jugadas de ajedrez.

Terminó su tasa. Quedaba ya poca gente en el local. La ausencia por un ya buen tiempo de ataques directos de los ángeles a la ciudad había traído una cierta confianza e incluso Eusebio pudo percibir optimismo en las conversaciones de algunos.

-No es tan grave. Cuando nos atacó ese ángel que debió ser destruido con un rayo la cosa se puso fea pero últimamente sus agresiones se han hecho más espaciadas. De hecho tengo amigos que están pensando en volver.

-Bueno, no podemos quejarnos de falta de espacio. Si ya antes de que todo esto empezara estábamos cómodos ahora que se ha ido más gente no se vive nada mal.

Después de oír algunas frases similares Eusebio pagó la cuenta y enrumbó hacia el metro. Mientras caminaba observaba la tranquilidad de las calles, no exenta de lirismo.

Sin embargo, repentinamente al ingresar a una de las calles principales presenció una nutrida marcha callejera.

-¡Dios nos ha abandonado! ¡El ataque de los ángeles es el castigo a los pecados de nuestra sociedad! –Vociferaba un orador.

"El mañana es el fin"

"Menos dinero para las máquinas, más para los humanos"

"Ahora vienen por nosotros"

"Apocalipsis now"

"God's in his heaven, all's right with the World"

Aquel era el tono general de las pancartas, que se mezclaban con ataques a LOGOS y a las autoridades, el exorbitante presupuesto que se destinaba a la organización, su hermetismo y la situación de injusticia en general. La concentración era exaltada y cobraba aires religiosos entre el mesianismo y la escatología de inminente fin de los tiempos.

Al poco rato llegaron las fuerzas antimotines. Los agentes comenzaron a apalear a varazos a hombres y mujeres. Antes de que la manifestación se hubiese dispersado sacaron unos pesados rifles con mira telescópica ligeramente diferentes a los convencionales. Cuando dispararon no se pudo ver nada.

En cuestión de segundos varias personas se retorcían de dolor en el suelo mientras la fuerza pública procedía a realizar detenciones y el resto de los manifestantes huían despavoridos.

El arma que acababa de usar la policía era conocida para Eusebio. Su aplicación resultaba bastante reciente y era aterradora. Disparaba ondas que producían una sensación similar a la de estar siendo quemado, lo que causaba un agudo dolor a sus víctimas. Irónicamente los militares a cargo de su diseño declaraban que se trataba de un progreso humanitario pues no producía ningún daño físico real. Pero simple y llanamente hablando se trataba de un terrible instrumento de tortura y su uso estaba prohibido en muchos países. Sin duda, una magnífica manera de no dejar huella de los peores maltratos. Eusebio no pudo evitar pensar por un momento en el III Reich mientras contemplaba la escena. Si duda los derechos humanos no eran una prioridad después del Gran Impacto.

Siguió caminando con momentánea impotencia hasta poder concentrarse nuevamente en sus movimientos. Finalmente llegó a la estación del metro.

El sitio era en verdad formidable. En los 10 años transcurridos desde el inicio de su construcción había crecido sin cesar al punto de superar de lejos las exigencias de la ciudad. Esto resultaba especialmente notorio durante los últimos meses desde que habían comenzado los ataques de los ángeles. La estación estaba casi vacía al igual que los vagones. Ello, unido al aséptico blanco, la pulcritud y el silencio daban a la atmósfera una angustiosa sensación de soledad. En las paredes habían cotizados cuadros de arte moderno protegidos celosamente por guardas de seguridad de pie frente a estos y a lo largo de la línea se veían paneles publicitarios con fotografías o videos. También había por la estación tiendas y boutiques que a esas horas eran frecuentadas por unos pocos parroquianos. Debido al calor que hacía ese día corría el aire acondicionado, en el que Eusebio pudo notar un cierto olor perfumado. Al centro, sobre la caseta boletos surgía el símbolo del metro de Berlín 3.

Entró a uno de los vagones. Como supuso, había muy pocas personas en su interior. Las imágenes que aparecían en una pantalla volvieron a desviar su atención.

En ellas aparecían imágenes de desórdenes y caos en varias ciudades del mundo con la canción Welcome to the jungle de fondo. Entonces aparecían imágenes de una ordenada y moderna Berlín 3. Comenzó a resonar el himno a la Alegría y surgieron las banderas de Alemania y de la Unión Europea.

"En las buenas y en las malas la república alemana prevalecerá."

En ese momento el vagón se detuvo y, para sorpresa de Eusebio, uno de los operarios que había visto en sus visitas al dasnetz entró y se sentó a su lado.

-Estoy harto de que pasen todo el tiempo esa propaganda. –Dijo el sujeto, quien había llegado justo antes de que acabase el video.

-¿La pasan bastante? –Preguntó Eusebio.

-Nos tienen acostumbrados a esas cosas desde que pasó lo del Gran Impacto.

El operario se quedó callado por un momento.

-He oído que por esta época hay elecciones. –Comentó Eusebio.

-Ah sí, la fiesta democrática. –Comentó irónicamente el otro sobre los carteles con la pegajosa frase que anunciaba la elección.

-Son para el consejo que maneja Berlín 3, no? –Preguntó Eusebio.

-Sí y a un par de ciudades más y Estados.

-Pero la verdad es que son una mera formalidad. Para nadie es un secreto que nuestra organización maneja esta ciudad.

-¿Tanto así? –Preguntó Eusebio.

El metro pasaba a través de las calles donde se veían las incesantes obras de construcción y refacción.

-Sí. Esta ciudad se construyó con el fin de albergar al dasnetz y al personal de LOGOS.

-Casi nadie se molesta en votar. –El operario rió- Aunque tengo un colega allá en LOGOS que es tan ingenuo para creer que de verdad su voto cuenta.

Le explicó a continuación a Eusebio el rígido régimen policial que se vivía, cómo la desinformación era una práctica sistemática en relación a la información clave y como especialmente en Berlín 3 con la presencia de LOGOS la población estaba sometida a una gran vigilancia. Las decisiones importantes se hacían al margen de la opinión popular y el sistema electoral era tan intrincado y cerrado que garantizaba que no fuese muy representativo. Desde el Gran Impacto habían ocurrido muchos retrocesos en materia de libertades en nombre de la reconstrucción.

-Sí, parecen todos unos fascistas. –Comentó Eusebio.

-Mi abuelo me contaba que era así en la época de Hitler. Goebels era el ministro de Propaganda y todos debían parar todas sus actividades cuando llegaba la hora de oír las mentiras oficiales.

Estuvieron de nuevo un rato en silencio.

-¿Y por qué me cuenta todo esto? –Preguntó Eusebio sorprendido de la forma en la que el hombre se sinceraba frente a él sobre cosas tan importantes.

-Verá, sé que usted es periodista y está interesado en desentrañar algunos secretos de LOGOS. Pocas veces he visto gente dispuesta a llegar tan lejos con esto y por eso me ha parecido que hablarle era toda una oportunidad. Hay algo oscuro en esta organización pero por más que he intentado descubrirlo no he encontrado nada importante hasta ahora.

-¿Pero no le parece peligroso todo esto? –Volvió a preguntar Eusebio aún más sorprendido.

-Verá herr Rodríguez, yo entré a trabajar en esta agencia hace relativamente poco al terminar mis estudios. Por suerte, dadas mis calificaciones, obtuve un puesto alto al ser escogido por la coronel Armstad como su asistente……

-¿Y no ha intentado aprovechar la situación? –Dijo Eusebio esta vez divertido.

-Está buenísima pero creo que no es momento de hablar de eso. Tiene que saber que si ingresé a esta organización fue porque me dijeron que teníamos la misión de asegurar el futuro de la humanidad. Sin embargo, si llegase a descubrir que usan toda su tecnología y conocimientos para fines más oscuros no dudaría en hacer cualquier cosa para detenerlos.

-¿Y cree que yo le seré de utilidad?

-Eso espero. Alguien tiene que ventilar lo que puede estar detrás de la agenda del comandante Schmidt y de la gente que lo apoya. Hay algo que no me huele muy bien ahí.

-¿Y su superior lo apoya en esto? –Dijo Eusebio con interés.

-¿Se refiere a Armstad? –Eusebio asintió –Por el momento no está tan interesada, pero ya comienza a sospechar. He conversado con ella y me ha pedido que la asista indagando sobre esas cosas. –Dijo el operario.

-Debe ser, la última vez que hable con ella noté que tenía cierta desconfianza hacia lo que los de arriba pudiesen estar ocultando.

-¿Ella me podrá apoyar en esto? –Agregó Eusebio.

-Debe hablarle primero. Ella desconfía más de usted que yo aunque irónicamente lo haya tratado más.

-Una vez me comentó una vez que le molestaba que los de la ONU y los gobiernos estuviesen todo el tiempo metiendo sus narices y obstaculizándoles el trabajo a LOGOS. –Recordó Eusebio.

-Es que a veces estos funcionarios parecen olvidarse de que el destino del mundo depende de nosotros y fastidian por puro gusto. Más de una vez casi han conseguido que la ONU nos corte el presupuesto.

-Como esa vez que iban a activar ese robot que funcionaba por sí solo con energía nuclear, ¿no?

-Por ejemplo. Hubo algo muy extraño ahí. Demasiadas coincidencias extrañas empezando por el hecho de que fuese tan sencillo apagar la máquina.

Eusebio le comentó que la vez que había hablado a Armstad sobre el tema ella pareció recelosa y había evitado tocarlo.

-Es que debe entender como le dije antes que a muchos aquí en LOGOS nos molesta que algunos señores de la ONU nos estén todo el tiempo encima sin entender lo crucial de nuestra misión. Armstad desea derrotar a los ángeles y no va a permitir que nada la detenga.

-Es orgullosa.

-Debes entender la presión que tiene. Pero en verdad es bien tratable. Es sorprendente que una militar pueda ser tan simpática.

-Y tan atractiva si me permite decirlo. –Agregó Eusebio con una sonrisa.

-Jajaja, y por si no lo sabía también es una gran bebedora. –Dijo el operario.

-No me digas.

-Así es. Me ha contado que siempre empieza y termina sus días con una buena cerveza.

-¿Y cómo hace para trabajar?

-Supongo que es resistente al alcohol porque otros con esas dosis cualquiera estaría en las últimas. Aparte siempre en las tardes toma una taza de café.

Eusebio pudo entender entonces el por qué en la oficina de Arsmtad se podían ver botellas de licor vacías. Al percatarse de eso inicialmente le costó creer que una persona con ese cargo y responsabilidades tuviese esos vicios. Pero ahora que lo pensaba bien eso explicaba mucho de su forma de actuar.

El vagón seguía recorriendo rápidamente la línea.

-Este metro es inmenso, demasiado grande para esta ciudad. –Dijo Eusebio después de un rato.

-Sí, parece una telaraña al igual que nuestra base ¿Sabía que existen vagones reservados exclusivamente a funcionarios del gobierno, de la ONU y de LOGOS y rutas que conducen secretamente al Dasnetz?

-¿Y por qué no va en ellos?

-Tampoco me es tan fácil conseguir autorización. Generalmente viajo en ellas por motivos de seguridad o asuntos de LOGOS.

-Pero supongo que los empleados de LOGOS viajan gratis en el metro, ¿no? –Dijo Eusebio.

-Jejeje, sí, es otro de nuestros privilegios. Se ahorra bastante y el servicio lo vale.

-¿Me siguió hasta aquí?

-No se equivoca. Necesitaba hablarle pronto y me pareció que este era el lugar más adecuado. A estas horas hay poca gente así que no hay riesgo de que nos escuchen.

En efecto. En el vagón apenas había dos hombres que daban claras señales de estar dormidos y una pareja besándose. La posibilidad de ser descubiertos no era muy alta.

-¿Pero no habrá cámaras en el metro?

–Solo en algunas líneas reservadas para los mandos. LOGOS suele subestimar a los civiles.

-Creo que en LOGOS subestiman muchas cosas.

-Sí, como el hecho de que las entradas de servicio y para insumos, materiales y provisiones serían de fácil acceso para aquellos especialistas que deseen infiltrarse.

Eusebio tomó nota mental y supo como podría hacer para penetrar en el dasnetz sin ser visto. No pudo hacer más que agradecer la inesperada indiscreción del asistente de Armstad.

-¿Hasta cuando se queda acá? –Preguntó el operario.

-Por lo menos uno o dos meses más. Sin embargo es probable que viaje un poco por Alemania.

-¿Con qué fin?

-Indagar un poco más sobre LOGOS y también hacer turismo. Me muero por ir a Bayreuth y ver el Parsifal de Wagner.

-¿Te pagan también eso? –Dijo el operario arrugando una ceja.

-Sí, mis viáticos han sido generosos dada la envergadura del trabajo que me han asignado. –Dijo Eusebio con expresión alegre.

-Ya quisiera estar en tu lugar. –El operario cruzó los brazos mientras hablaba- Con este asunto de los ángeles siempre hay que estar alertas. De hecho los pilotos no pudieron salir a esquiar a los Alpes con el resto de sus compañeros por ese asunto de no poder abandonar sus puestos.

Eusebio estuvo un rato callado y la conversación le trajo a la mente las noticias recientes.

-Oí que hace poco encontraron un ángel enterrado en el subsuelo escandinavo.

-Sí, estaba en el magma. Se hizo una operación muy delicada para extraerlo y estudiarlo. El peligro era máximo, decían que si algo salía mal podía llegar a ocurrir una catástrofe aún mayor que el Gran Impacto.

Eusebio se sorprendió al oír esto.

-¿Habla en serio? ¿Algo así puede ocurrir?

-Así es. Por eso es que la lucha de LOGOS es tan importante. Si los ángeles llegan a usar sus poderes podría producirse un nuevo Impacto y solo Dios sabe lo que pasaría entonces.

-Ya veo Entonces si había peligro de que algo así pasase, ¿por qué se arriesgaron de esa forma?

-No podíamos arriesgarnos a que se despertase. –Dijo el operario.

-Pero el punto es que despertó y por poco perdemos al Eón 02. –Agregó.

-La piloto de la unidad es demasiado impulsiva. Muy hábil pero aún más arrogante. –Terminó de decir el operario pensando en voz alta.

Eusebio se quedó pensando con lo que había oído. Si era cierto que de no ser vencidos los ángeles podían desatar un nuevo Impacto la amenaza resultaba mucho más clara que antes. El futuro de la humanidad realmente podía estar en juego, fuera de bromas. La cuestión era por qué los ángeles concentraban sus ataques sobre Berlín 3 y cómo podrían llegar a causar tal destrucción.

-Ya estoy por llegar a mi parada. –Dijo. –Pero antes de irme dime ¿El comandante y el vicecomandante salen de Berlín 3 dentro de tres días, ¿no?

-Sí, van a estar dos días por una reunión en Neo Viena con mandos militares.

-Están bastante tensos con lo de los ángeles.

-Muchos no pueden tragarse todavía que sus poderosas tropas deban limitarse a cumplir labores de apoyo con los Eones.

-La cuestión es, ¿qué haremos con esas armas si salimos vivos de esta guerra?

-Esa ya es otra historia. –Dijo el operario.

Al poco tiempo Eusebio salió, quedando antes el sujeto, quien le dio su número y dirección, en encontrarse con él pronto.

…

Ya todo estaba listo. Temprano el día de mañana Eusebio comenzaría a ejecutar su metódicamente planeada incursión en LOGOS.

El plan, que debía realizar a toda prisa, inlcuía penetrar el sistema de seguridad informática de las Architect para poder obtener información ultrasecreta e irrumpir en la Terminal del dasnetz, lugar que se hallaba en lo más profundo de las instalaciones y en donde se decía, se hallaba oculto un laboratorio que guardaba grandes secretos. Asimismo, y por iniciativa propia, deseaba entrar en la oficina del comandante para comprobar la existencia del tan mentado Sistema Sefiroticum dentro de éste. Ésta era probablemente la parte más peligrosa de toda la operación dada la alta vigilancia del lugar. Empero, Eusebio esperaba que la ausencia del comandante aflojase en algo esta protección.

-Las cosas que uno tiene que hacer para conseguir un poco de información en estos tiempos. –Pensó con ironía.

Preparó la que podría ser su última cena: unos bollos de carne apanada con tocino que habían sido el manjar de sus almuerzos durante su infancia, junto con una buena botella de vino blanco alemán para acompañar. Puso a Basilio frente a la mesa con su tazón de arenques.

-Basilio, brindemos. –Dijo levantando la copa mientras su mascota le miraba atentamente.

-No te sientas mal si no regreso. Te dejaré en buenas manos.

Tomó su copa y llamó a la foca para acariciarla. Después de acabar un rato su cena estuvo un rato con ésta, su única compañía en Berlín 3, abrazándola y rascándole la cabeza. Finalmente, ya cansado y lleno, el animal se retiró a su estanque para descansar.

Como aún no era muy tarde, Eusebio se conectó a Internet. En otro tiempo este había sido su vicio, pero afortunadamente había logrado controlarlo. Lo último que le convenía en su trabajo era estar desconectado de la realidad.

En línea estaban Orfeo y su jefa.

Adriana K: ¿Qué novedades?

El Observador: De momento no puedo decir mucho, pero pronto habrán bastantes.

Adriana K: Sigues con eso del Sistema Sefiroticum?

El Observador: Jajaja. Ya vas a ver que la cosa no es en broma.

El Observador: Por cierto, gracias por los planos del dasnetz.

Adriana K: No te imaginas todo lo que tuve que hacer para conseguirlos ¿Qué piensas hacer con ellos?

El Observador: Paciencia y verás. Esos planos me serán muy útiles. Todo el mundo cree que el dasnetz es inexpugnable pero desconocen el hecho de que existen varias vías de acceso poco vigiladas.

El Observador: Por mencionar algunas: Los clásicos ductos de ventilación, el alcantarillado, los sitios donde se llevan y almacenan materiales y provisiones, las salidas de emergencia y de personal.

Adriana K: Vaya, si querías meterte en LOGOS no habría sido mejor entrar a trabajar para ellos?

El Observador: Dudo que estos señores de LOGOS se dejen engañar tan fácilmente con una carrera inventada.

El Observador: Aquí en Berlín 3 reina el encubrimiento. Hasta los mismos funcionarios de LOGOS me lo dicen.

El Observador: Hablar mal de las autoridades o hacer denuncias se considera prácticamente traición al Estado.

Adriana K: Ahora están habiendo elecciones allá.

El Observador: Sí, pero creo que para muchos son más que una fiesta democrática una farsa democrática.

Adriana K: Jajaja.

Se puso a hablar con su viejo amigo.

El Observador: Qué cuentas por la vida kamarada?

Orfeo: Nagata importante.

Orfeo: Volviste a sacar a tu foca a la calle?

El Observador: No.

Orfeo: Jajajaja. En una de esas acabas metiéndote más en problemas por meterla en peleas de perros que por tu investigación.

El Observador: o)

Orfeo: Y luego me dices excéntrico.

El Observador: Y tú…..sigues contrabandeando dibujitos chinos?

Orfeo: Tú sabes que son animes y bien que los ves.

El Observador: Al menos no estoy tan metido en el tema.

El Observador: Por ejemplo, jamás me verás haciendo cosplay en plena calle.

Orfeo: Pero aún recuerdo cuando andabas con ese uniforme.

El Observador: Pero como sabes, todas esas cosas ya no están de moda.

El Observador: Por lo pronto Japón ya no existe. Hace tiempo que cayó en manos de China al igual que el sureste asiático, Taiwán, Corea y Mongolia.

Orfeo: Pobres japos. Sabías que entre el Gran Impacto y la guerra perdieron casi tres cuartos de su población?

El Observador: Ahí fue donde usaron por primera vez la bomba N2, no?

Orfeo: Sí. Tokio fue bombardeada por los chinos un 11 de Septiembre del 2001. Entre 5 y 6 millones murieron entonces.

El Observador: Y desde entonces creo que no se hace más anime.

Orfeo: Sin contar que el que se hacía se ha vuelto difícil de conseguir. Te has dado cuenta que muchos animes incluso han desaparecido como si jamás hubiesen existido?

El Observador: Sí, lo sé. Después de que el mundo se recuperó del Gran Impacto hubo una campaña de censura muy fuerte e increíblemente coordinada en todos lados. Libros, series, películas, animes, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Según se dijo todas esas cosas afectaban la moral de la población, sobretodo de los jóvenes, y por tanto desalentaban los esfuerzos de reconstrucción.

Orfeo: Eso era lo que decían, pero, no te parece sospechoso?

El Observador: La verdad no me había detenido a pensar mucho en ello.

Orfeo: Yo recuerdo las redadas para confiscar "material subversivo" y la censura que barrió con muchas páginas de Internet donde se hablaba de éste. La gente como yo sufrió mucho la represión, incluso más de uno que conocí no volvió a aparecer.

La prohibición de una amplia gama de obras pertenecientes a la lista negra era la señal más clara de los nuevos tiempos. La medida había llegado al extremo de no solo prohibir la su posesión sino desaparecer además a más de una de la memoria colectiva. Cualquier referencia o comentario acerca de su existencia era castigada. Las leyes estaban logrando su cometido. Tras algo más de 10 años de aplicación para muchos buena parte de los "materiales subversivos" jamás habían existido.

Quizás la música House influía en su flujo mental pues las deducciones que hacía le parecían insensatas. Por más que el anime estaba a la sombra todo se parecía demasiado y perturbadoramente a uno. Recordó las incontables series de robots gigantes, temibles monstruos y laboratorios secretos que se hacían. Lo sorprendente es que todo eso ahora estaba ocurriendo en el mundo real. Y finalmente, ¿no era raro que se gastasen billones en producir robots gigantes? Aunque los hechos decían lo contrario estos proyectos parecían los caprichos de líderes mundiales otakus.

El Observador: Sabes, yo no he seguido las prohibiciones al pie de la letra.

Orfeo: No?

El Observador: No. Poseo el "Relato de Arthur Gordon Pym" de Edgar Allan Poe y varios cuentos de Lovecraft que fueron desaparecidos por "perturbadores".

Orfeo: Sí, los recuerdo vagamente.

Orfeo: Y no te ha pasado nada?

El Observador: No, tengo mis influencias.

El Observador: Sabes, todo últimamente es tan absurdo. Por ejemplo, de cuando aquí es factible producir robots gigantes?

Orfeo: Por qué lo dices?

El Observador: Porque me parece científicamente imposible. Yo recuerdo lo que estudié de las leyes de gravedad en el curso de física en la universidad y resulta sencillamente irreal de acuerdo a estas que máquinas de 40 metros se muevan como gimnastas y que puedan saltar varias veces su altura.

Orfeo: Lo sé, se parece a los animes.

El Observador: Pero mierda!!! La vida no es un maldito dibujo!!!

Orfeo: Debe haber alguna explicación. Pregúntale a algún científico.

El Observador: Quizás tenga que ver con la famosa teoría de los campos AB. Por lo menos eso me dijo un científico la primera vez que fui al dasnetz y pregunté la razón de eso. Pero de todas formas todo esto me parece demasiado inverosímil, es como si el mundo se hubiese vuelto loco desde el Gran Impacto. A veces me parece que estoy soñando.

Orfeo: Una vez oí por algún lado una frase que decía "toda tecnología lo suficientemente avanzada es indistinguible de la magia".

El Observador: Parece que nos prohibiesen ver todas esas obras de ciencia ficción o anime solo para evitar que empecemos a pensar que todo se parece demasiado a ellas.

Orfeo: Kakakakaka.

El Observador: Qué dijiste??????!!!!!!

Orfeo: Disculpa, me confundí de teclas.

Orfeo: Jajajaja

El Observador: Como sea, este es un mundo de mierda. Y luego preguntan por qué hay más suicidios y menos nacimientos.

Orfeo: A mí ya no me importa mucho nada de eso. Si el mundo se acaba mañana que se acabe. Estoy en paz.

Orfeo: Aparte no sé por qué te quejas tanto. Tú siempre fuiste de los privilegiados. No me contabas que mientras los sobrevivientes pasaban hambre y enfermedades después del Gran Impacto en tu casa comías bistec y usabas aceite de oliva y hasta de hígado para engordar?

El Observador: Lo sé pero no me lo eches en cara. Los de arriba siempre se las arreglan para pasarlo bien hasta en las circunstancias más oscuras.

Orfeo: Y supongo que tú y tus padres pasaron mucho rato en los campos de golf con los ministros.

El Observador: Me amargaría más con ese comentario pero el sueño me está ganando. Mañana es un día muy importante.

Orfeo: Qué hay?

El Observador: Todavía no puedo decírtelo pero la cosa está medio complicada.

Orfeo: Por qué lo dices?

El Observador: Ahora no puedo explicártelo pero debes saber que estoy corriendo un riesgo grande.

Unas lágrimas rodaron por el rostro de Eusebio. Quizás la música, una melancólica tonada, tuvo algo que ver.

Orfeo: Ahora entiendo por qué estás así.

El Observador: Espero equivocarme pero uno nunca sabe. Después de todo mi oficio en este momento tiene sus riesgos.

Orfeo: Entiendo. Ojala no te pase nada brother.

El Observador: Eso espero. Pero si algo llega pasarme no sufras demasiado.

Orfeo: Con ver a tanto gente morir por el Gran Impacto ya me he insensibilizado un poco. Pero no creo que no vayas a salir de lo que sea que te hayas metido. Aún te queda mucho por hacer.

Orfeo: Por eso solo te digo buenas noches y buena suerte.

Eusebio no llegó a entender del todo lo que quería decir su amigo pero agradeció el comentario dispuesto a despedirse.

Orfeo: Una cosa más.

Orfeo: Sueña con los angelitos.

El Observador: Siempre serás un payaso.

Orfeo: Jajaja.

Orfeo: Hay que tener buen humor aunque se nos venga el fin del mundo.

Orfeo: Que la fuerza te acompañe.

El Observador: Jajaja. Desde cuando te gusta Star Wars?

El Observador: Quién ha dicho que me guste? Nomás que la frase es pegajosa.

El Observador: Jajaja.

El Observador: Bueno, ahora sí ya me voy.

Orfeo: Hasta la vista.

La melodía, con sus ecos de coros angelicales, estaba finalizando. Eusebio se enjugó las lágrimas y puso su mente en orden. Tenía que pensar claro si quería salir con vida del nuevo día.

Fue a su cama y sacó de entre sus cosas el prohibido "Relato de Arthur Gordon Pym".

La historia era básicamente el relato de atrocidades en el mar con masacres, naufragios, peste, hambre y canibalismo que vivía el protagonista que daba nombre en la novela navegando por el mundo estando al borde de una muerte segura al final de cada capítulo. Sin embargo las líneas finales que releyó esa noche daban todo un giro místico a la trama.

El protagonista y un colega pirata suyo que había sobrevivido junto a él a toda la aventura viajan en una canoa por la Antártida y lo que es más extraño es que a medida que van más al sur la temperatura aumenta en vez de disminuir. Pero eso no era todo, el mar se vuelve blanco, las aves que sobrevuelan el lugar son enormes y blancas, cae ceniza blanca y en el horizonte surge una gran columna de energía blanca. Cuando finalmente la cruzan encuentran a un gigante blanco y aquí se terminaba la novela. Y las líneas finales decían literalmente:

_Pero he aquí que surgió en nuestra ruta una figura humana amortajada, de proporciones mucho más amplias que las de ningún habitante de la Tierra. Y el tono de piel de la figura tenía la blancura perfecta de la nieve..._

La novela quedaba trunca pues Poe –quien afirmaba ser el editor de la novela- decía que su autor Arthur Gordon Pym se había suicidado sin revelar el secreto del gigante blanco y de lo que vio una vez cruzada la barrera de energía. Sin embargo, Poe hacía notar la existencia de unos jeroglíficos que el protagonista había descubierto en una isla habitada por salvajes de la Antártica. y desentrañaba sus significados, que eran "Ser sombrío" (de donde deriva todo lo relativo a la oscuridad), "Ser blanco" (de donde deriva todo lo relativo a lo blanco), "La región del sur" y finalmente otro más con la frase "He grabado esto en las colinas, y mi venganza sobre el polvo de la roca"

Era evidente que fue por esas desconcertantes líneas finales que la novela acabó borrada del mapa. La gente podía llegar a deducciones arriesgadas.

Y fueron esas consideraciones las que ocuparon la inquieta mente de Eusebio esa noche.

¿Sería acaso aquel gigante blanco un ángel? Y de ser así ¿Podría ser que esas frases fuesen anuncio de la llegada de los ángeles?

**Palabras del autor: **¡Hola a todos! Por fin saqué el capítulo 3 de este fic que me da tantos quebraderos de cabeza.

En un inicio tenía pensado que en esta parte Eusebio entrase de frente al dasnetz, pero me costó mucho trabajo hilar la idea cómo realizaría la acción (especialmente útiles me han resultado los consejos de Himp y de Caterine Viper para lograrlo) así que fui desarrollando este capítulo a modo de un interludio y acabó siendo tan largo como cualquiera de mi fic.

Creo que al final fue bastante útil desarrollar toda esta parte. Necesitaba explicar bien el contexto social y político en el que se desarrolla la historia y cómo se borra todo rastro de series como Eva o cualquier cosa que pueda llevar a la gente a creer que la realidad imita a la ficción.

Para esta idea de que se borran obras de la memoria colectiva me he inspirado mucho en "1984" de George Orwell (una de mis novelas favoritas) sobre un régimen totalitario que controla todos los aspectos de la vida de los individuos y en Fahrenheit 451 de Ray Bradbury (que recién ahora estoy leyendo con calma) que trata de como en el futuro se queman los libros para que la gente no piense. La parte de la llegada al metro de Eusebio con las manifestaciones y la orgullosa propaganda oficial la saqué de la reciente película "Hijos del hombre" de Alfonso Cuarón (quien en mi opinión sería un director perfecto para la Live Action de Eva) en la cual el mundo está en crisis y la humanidad se extinguirá irremediablemente si no se logra detener la esterilidad que se ha generalizado entre la población. Como verán, en general se trata de obras de ciencia ficción donde se critica una realidad política y social semejante en cierta forma la que describo en mi fic.

Justamente ya más de uno de mis colaboradores me ha hecho notar que con este fic estoy intentado dar una visión más "realista" de Eva. Creo que no se equivocan. Por más que me guste experimentar y admire a las vanguardias no puedo evitar tener una tendencia realista en mi trabajo. Por otro lado quería tratar de profundizar en el contexto que no se trataba en Eva y mostrar las cosas desde la perspectiva de personajes más adultos. Eso explica por qué los pilotos no vayan a tener el protagonismo en mi fic o por lo menos no tengo pensado eso de momento. En cuanto a Eusebio, sé que algunos lo identificarán con Kaji pero me parece más acertada la comparación que hicieron Himp y Fantastic Man con Fox Mulder de The X Files. De hecho más de uno habrá notado la influencia de esta serie en la historia a la que llega a ser bastante semejante por momentos. Debo decir que siempre me ha gustado mucho el tema del ser escéptico y racionalista confrontado con fuerzas desconocidas que alteran su percepción del mundo.

Jejeje, y ahora tenemos a un nuevo actor en escena. El asistente de Armstad ha demostrado a Eusebio que existe un sector de LOGOS que sospecha de las intenciones de sus jefes. La escena puede ser un tanto forzada pero la situación la justificaba pues el personaje ha visto en nuestro protagonista una posible oportunidad al ser de los pocos que ha visto querer ir tan lejos investigando a la agencia. Además, como recordarán en la serie original, Makoto, el asistente de Misato, ayudaba a esta en su búsqueda sobre la verdad sobre NERV y SEELE y sus oscuros planes. Obviamente alguien así habría aprovechado la aparición de una persona de fuera igualmente dispuesta a indagar. Por otro lado Eusebio no dejará de tomar ventaja de la situación pues se ha ganado un enlace con Armstad que le permite sondear cómo es ella –acaba de descubrir su afición a la bebida por ejemplo- y qué se trae entre manos.

Antes de terminar, no dejen de tener en cuenta la novela de Poe que menciono. Más de uno ya se habrá dado cuenta de que lo que se relata al final de ésta parece el preludio del descubrimiento del ángel en la Antártida y del Segundo Impacto a consecuencia de los experimentos. Es más, considero muy probable que el "Relato de Arthur Gordon Pym" haya sido una de las influencias de Anno al crear Eva pues la coincidencia es excesiva.

Si el ritmo de publicación les parecía un poco lento lamento decirles que dado que el 12 empiezo mis clases en la universidad tendré bastante menos tiempo y probablemente me demore un poco más. Pero no se preocupen, seguiré adelante con el fic y de hecho ya tengo bien pensados los siguientes capítulos.

No puedo dejar de mencionar a mi equipo de prelectores empezando con Himp, Beamknight, Seferino y Fantastic Man, quien se ha unido recientemente al grupo. No he sabido nada recientemente de Caterine Viper a pesar de que le mandé el borrador pero espero poder contar con su valiosa ayuda para el decisivo próximo capítulo.

Hasta la próxima.

10 de Marzo de 2007


	4. 4

**4**

Despertó. El día que tanto había estado esperando por fin había llegado. Se incorporó y puso en su aparato de música el Bolero de Maurice Ravel, melodía que lo acompañaba al inicio de las jornadas cruciales.

Fue a tomarse una ducha rápida, que le permitió despejar su mente y sus sentidos. De ahí fue y tomó una bebida helada en la barra del comedor. La melodía, como música de batalla, ascendía en un crescendo apoteósico y polifónico. Con la voluntad robustecida acabó de poner todo en orden, dejó la comida de Basilio –en caso de que no pudiese volver tenía todo dispuesto para su cuidado- y recogió todo el equipo que necesitaría para la operación. Finalmente, se colocó los guantes y el traje especial que usaría para no dejar huellas. Tras haber hecho esto, en menos de 15 minutos, Eusebio dejó su apartamento mientras lo despedían los acordes finales y atronadores del bolero.

…

Tenía pensado realizar la primera fase del plan de una manera que le pareció ingeniosa. Se introduciría en el Dasnetz a través de los camiones que transportaban provisiones y equipos. Aunque la base era virtualmente autosuficiente en cuanto a los primeros, gracias a los invernaderos y criaderos, siempre había caprichos que justificaban los envíos; en cuanto a los segundos, las vicisitudes de la guerra contra los mensajeros celestiales hacían necesaria su continua renovación.

El camión pasaba por unos depósitos en las afueras de Berlín 3, a las 8:00 PM. Eusebio sabía que había dos tipos de cargamentos que se transportaban al Dasnetz: los equipos y partes de los Eones o con otros fines estratégicos, los cuales eran secretos aún para quienes los transportaban y estaban protegidos; y los suministros y materiales destinados rutinariamente a la base, a los que no se prestaban tantos cuidados. El vehículo transportaba el segundo tipo de carga, por lo que no tuvo problemas para introducirse en esta tras haber sobornado al personal del sitio. No hubo mayor inconveniente en el transcurso del viaje aparte del hecho de que tener que compartir espacio en el contenedor con una turbina.

-Es sorprendente que siendo la mayor agencia científico/militar del mundo no cuiden las cosas que entran. –pensó. Le impresionaba la simplicidad de su ingreso.

No pudo saber por cuanto tiempo estuvo dentro de esa caja. La falta de aire y la oscuridad le dificultaban el mantener sus sentidos alerta y no sucumbir a la tentación del sueño. Pudo oír, por fin, cómo el contenedor era depositado. Había llegado.

Por medio de un instrumento relativamente sencillo, con el que aplicaba gran presión, pudo abrir al poco tiempo la tapa del envase. Vio entonces el sitio en el que había ido a parar.

Se trataba de un vasto depósito casi a oscuras en el que estaban amontonadas, en varios niveles, toda clase de máquinas, desde turbinas hasta partes que Eusebio infirió se usaban para los Eones, a pesar de que estas, obviamente, debían haber llegado en un lote distinto. El ambiente era ascéptico, excepto por el polvillo que se apreciaba en varios de los equipos y daba una sensación de abandono.

-Cuando las máquinas se detienen. Así es cuando las máquinas se detienen… casi como el fin del mundo.

Estas sombrías reflexiones no estaban del todo fuera de lugar. El éxito de la misión y su supervivencia dependían de que las máquinas se detuviesen. El pensamiento lo paralizó inexplicablemente por un momento. La contemplación de aquel lugar le trajo a la mente un escenario vacío en el que él era el único actor representando fuese lo que fuese esa representación. Un largo desolato.

…

No había tiempo que perder. Primero que nada tenía que entrar al sistema de ventilación. Una vez ahí se le haría más fácil la cosa.

De acuerdo a sus planos, el ducto más cercano se hallaba en la parte más alta del depósito. Llegó hasta esta por las escaleras de los corredores. Una vez ahí, en una esquina de estos, vio las rejillas de las ventilas. Con uno de los artefactos que tenía a la mano para la ocasión, abrirlas no resultó ningún esfuerzo.

Entró. El sitio era oscuro y sólo había espacio para arrastrarse, pero él, de todos modos, llevaba la ventaja. Aparte de los planos del Dasnetz, contaba con una especie de aparato localizador GPS que le permitía ver en una pantalla un mapa de su desplazamiento a través de sus puntos estratégicos y de los ductos que lo atravesaban. Los sensores que le permitían elaborar esta ruta –sin la cual seguramente no habría llegado a ningún lado- habían sido colocados en los meses previos por infiltrados de su agencia.

Avanzó entre las ventilas. Primero que nada tenía que hallar la fuente primaria de energía del Dasnetz y de las Architect. Ésta se hallaba en un punto no muy lejos de la Estación Central, a la que, con suerte, podría llegar en unos 10 minutos. Podía sentir cómo su corazón empezaba a acelerarse y la adrenalina a crecer con la emoción del momento. El silencio era apenas interrumpido por uno que otro ruido o frase suelta que llegaba del exterior. Sentía ya, sin embargo, que estaba por llegar hasta la máquina mientras todo a su alrededor era oscuridad. El localizador confirmó su impresión: estaba sobre la Estación Central.

Se detuvo. Afuera de las ventilas se hallaba el generador, en una especie de sala de máquinas. Se abrió paso hacia la superficie a través de un portón de los ductos y pudo confirmar su impresión.

-El sitio lo consideran tan bien guardado que ni se preocupan de tener a nadie cuidándolo a estas horas.

La oscuridad de las tuberías contrastaba con la luminosidad y colorido de la habitación. De algún modo, el sitio tenía algo que ver con el sistema de control de las Architect.

Cortar la electricidad no debía costarle mucho trabajo, dado el equipo con el que contaba para ello y con el que acometería a los generadores con una mezcla de estática, descargas y bloqueos a las redes. Lo de las Architect era otro andar y sería una operación que requeriría una combinación exacta de agilidad y pericia.

…

-La energía de todos los generadores se ha ido. –dijo un operario, a pesar de que el hecho era bastante obvio.

-¡Activen de inmediato el sistema de emergencia! – ordenó con un grito Armstad.

-No podemos. Los circuitos auxiliares tampoco funcionan.

-¡Mierda! –maldijo ella en voz baja.

-¿Qué proporción de nuestros circuitos sigue funcionando? –pregunto, esforzándose por mantener la calma.

-Apenas un 2 o 3. –le contestaron de inmediato.

-Pues usen toda la energía de emergencia para mantener funcionando a las Architect y a la Estación Central. De momento esas dos cosas son nuestra prioridad.

-Ahora solo falta que llegue un ángel. –se dijo el asistente de Armstad.

…

Los satélites avistaron un nuevo ángel en las proximidades de Berlín 3. Como en otras ocasiones, parecía salido de ninguna parte. Esta vez el recién llegado tenía la apariencia de una gigantesca araña.

Desde uno de los cuarteles principales del ejército alemán un grupo de oficiales observaba tenso la situación. Uno de ellos colgó el teléfono, por el cual momentos antes había estado conversando.

-Me dicen que ha ocurrido un corte general de energía en las instalaciones de LOGOS.

-Eso significa que esta vez será difícil que los Eones entren en acción. –asevero un oficial que observaba las imágenes del ángel aproximándose a la ciudad fortaleza como un antiguo general mandando a las tropas en el campo de batalla.

-Me informan que el corte también ha afectado a la mayor parte de Berlín 3.

-Por fortuna aún es de día. Ya puede verse cómo los civiles huyen como conejos.-Dijo otro oficial que observaba las imágenes de las multitudes corriendo a los refugios apenas anunciado el Estado de Emergencia.

-No me sorprende. Con tantos meses sin acción hasta los que estaban más alerta ya se habían acostumbrado a la calma. –dijo el general que había empezado la conversación.

Llegó otra llamada de parte del canciller reclamando la intervención inmediata de las fuerzas armadas frente la situación que se había desatado.

-Verá Herr canciller, dudo que podamos hacer mucho. Recuerde lo que sucedió con el primer ángel… No, de momento no estamos considerando bombardear al agresor con bombas N2 pues, al paso que va, muy pronto estará en Berlín 3 y la ciudad sería destruida… Descuide Herr canciller, haremos todo lo humanamente posible por contener la amenaza.

Colgó.

-Vaya, parece que ahora me han tomado por operador telefónico. –dijo el militar después de colgar mientras se limpiaba con su pañuelo el sudor de la frente.

-Ni creas, todo el cuartel parece ahora central telefónica. No nos dejan en paz respondiendo a las dudas de otros líderes de la Unión Europea. –añadió un asistente que pasaba por ahí, señalando a otros escritorios donde los oficiales referían apresuradamente la situación a sus interlocutores alternativamente en alemán y en inglés.

-Sucios burócratas. El mundo podría acabarse y ellos seguirían con sus formalidades hasta el final. –Dijo sarcásticamente el general. ¿Qué le dijiste que haríamos? –le preguntó al general telefonista.

-Lo único que nos queda por hacer. Habrá que resistir al ángel con lo que tengamos y comunicarnos con el Dasnetz para ver cómo van los Eones y decirles que se apuren.

-No hay manera. Desde que aparecieron estos ángeles estamos de adorno. –dijo el general sarcástico.

-Lo extraño es por qué los ángeles siempre atacan esa ciudad. –dijo para sí el general que seguía mirando a la pantalla, absorto en la figura del monstruo.

…

Había encontrado el sistema de control. Tenía dispuesto frente a sí el equipo con el que intentaría deshabilitar en el menor tiempo posible el que era quizás el sistema de computadoras más sofisticado del mundo. Años de entrenamiento convergían en este momento en el que no podía fallar.

Utilizaría varias potentes computadoras portátiles interconectadas, con sus teclados pudiendo funcionar todas como una o individual y autónomamente. Las pantallas eran imágenes holográficas.

-Si intento un floodeo podré ingresar a las Architect por un puerto trasero, se preocuparon tanto de esas preciosas computadoras que el dejar el firewall en un equipo externo sin soporte de energía eléctrica fue un error. -dijo mientras desembolsaba el disco conteniendo el vbScript que usaría - Viejo, pero efectivo. -pensó.

A medida que tecleaba se le pasaban por la cabeza estos pensamientos que le permitían hacer memoria del procedimiento, el cual, expresado en aquellos términos, parecía mucho más sencillo de lo que verdaderamente era.

Dispuso su artillería: varios puertos cargados y listos para ejecutar el script previamente nombrado.

-Si en el proceso envío un troyano, ganaré algo más de tiempo. -dijo pensando en lo difícil que le sería a esas computadoras el limpiar todo eso en tiempo real sin el voltaje necesario. -Craso error el no incluir sistemas de defensa adicionales, esos soberbios nunca pensaron que algo así ocurriría.

-Alea jacta est. – Exclamo Eusebio y puso manos a la obra.

…

La doctora Rosenberg había acudido a reportarse con Armstad en la Estación Central.

-¿Crees que se trate de un sabotaje? –le preguntó la coronel.

-Obviamente se trata de un sabotaje ¿No es sospechoso que todos los generadores se hayan apagado al mismo tiempo? –respondió la doctora.

-Ciertamente.

-Hay que impedirles entrar a las Architect. Activaré un programa fantasma que complicará su labor alterando los valores establecidos.

-"Valores establecidos"… eso suena político. –dijo Armstad sin poder evitar reírse.

Su colega alzó una ceja.

-Bien. Hazlo rápido entonces. –dijo Armstad tras recuperar la compostura.

La doctora fue a realizar su labor.

…

-Bien. Si todo resulta como espero tardarán por lo menos un cuarto de hora en restablecer las configuraciones de las Architect. -dijo una vez terminado de ejecutar el script.

No había tiempo que perder. Hizo memoria sobre las jugadas de ajedrez con las que podría poner en jaque a LOGOS:

-Enroque al rey.

Escribió el nombre de la jugada en inglés y después en alemán. Falló.

-¡No puede ser! No deben actualizar tan rápido sus contraseñas. –pensó Eusebio, quien había analizado cuan seguido cambiaban las claves en otras bases.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo bastante obvio. La jugada no debía estar escrita literalmente sino según las convenciones ajedresísticas.

Probó la clave de la jugada de enroque más usada por los jugadores. Esta vez no falló.

Las Architect abrieron para él sus tesoros como cueva de Alí Babá.

No había, sin embargo, tiempo para cantar victoria. Tenía, si todo resultaba, algo más de 10 minutos para obtener la información. Pasado este plazo, el portal se cerraría y no tendría otra oportunidad.

El Gran Impacto, LOGOS y los que estaban detrás de su creación, el proyecto EON, los ángeles, la agenda de esta organización; muchos eran las interrogantes. Buscaba frenéticamente lo relacionado a estos tratando de extraer todo lo que pudiese. El contar con varios motores de búsqueda aligeraba hasta cierto punto este trabajo.

Sin embargo, notó que las configuraciones habían sido alteradas con el obvio propósito de hacerlo desistir de su empeño. Pudo resolver este obstáculo con una facilidad que la doctora Rosenberg jamás habría imaginado, gracias a los sofisticados programas decodificadores que traía consigo y que le permitieron restablecer rápidamente las configuraciones originales.

Sin embargo, el tiempo jugaba en su contra. Le quedaban menos de 5 minutos para sacar lo que necesitaba. Usaba, básicamente, un programa semejante a un buscador en Internet en el que aparecían archivos relacionados con una palabra clave. Su labor era dificultada por la necesidad constante de bloquear los programas fantasma y de mantener abiertas las ventanas, que se cerraban o se colgaban. Por si esto fuera poco, debía teclear a la velocidad de un avezado en el Chat y desdoblarse entre varios teclados para realizar su misión.

La información estaba en inglés y en alemán. Contenía, además, fotografías, planos y algunos códigos. Los archivos consistían de partes, informes, diarios, correspondencia y demás datos.

-En estos tiempos más que nunca –pensó- el poder lo controlan aquellos pocos capaces de acceder a la información que casi todos ignoran.

Pero no había tiempo para disquisiciones. Después pensaría más detenidamente, si es que llegaba a salir de esta. Procedió a almacenar a toda prisa cuanta información le pareció de su interés en los varios puertos que traía consigo.

-Y pensar que mis primeros pasos en el arte de la informática los hice con el loco de Orfeo. –se le pasó por la mente mientras efectuaba su labor.

Un cronómetro apareció en ese mismo momento en sus pantallas indicándole el reducido y decreciente plazo del que disponía. Procedió a realizar un último, rápido y masivo almacenamiento de datos y, a continuación a cerrar las ventanas y a ejecutar programas que borrarían toda huella de su paso por los sistemas de las Architect. Si no hacía bien los pasos finales, podía perder toda la información ganada.

Lo consiguió justo a tiempo. Cerró la última ventana segundos antes de que se le acabase el tiempo.

Eusebio se pasó una mano por la frente sudorosa. Su corazón latía a mil y la adrenalina lo invadía. Estaba, objetivamente, en un estado de euforia. Sin embargo, consiguió dominarse y procedió a guardar el equipo empleado, teniendo especial cuidado de poner en un sitio seguro los puertos.

Efectuó un nuevo bombardeo con estática para dificultar los intentos de restablecer el suministro de energía. Si todo salía según lo estimado, ésta recién regresaría dentro de varias horas. El tiempo, sin embargo, no le sobraba. Debía apurarse en llevar a cabo la tercera fase de la operación, quizás, la más peligrosa.

…

-¡Ha habido una nueva falla en el suministro de energía! –dijo con evidente preocupación uno de los operarios.

El operario de confianza de Armstad se puso a considerar la situación.

-Ese periodista¿sería acaso él?

-¿No estaban encendiendo nuevamente los generadores? –Preguntó Armstad, quien parecía bastante exasperada por la situación.

-El sistema ha vuelto a fallar. –le contestó el técnico.

-¡Lo que faltaba! Y justo ahora nos tiene que estar atacando un ángel. Si esto sigue así… estaremos perdidos. –dijo Armstad, terminando de hablar casi en un susurro.

-Lo único bueno de todo esto. –dijo la operaria- es que ya hemos podido vencer el hackeo de las Architect.

-Dudo que nos sirva de mucho. –dijo la doctora Rosenberg, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio. –Si el programa que ejecuté no funcionó habrán conseguido todo lo que necesitaban.

-Ciertamente esto es un sabotaje. –respondió Armstad –pero¿quién diablos puede estar detrás de todo?

-La ONU, el gobierno alemán, alguna otra potencia, NOUS… la lista es larga. –dijo la doctora.

En una de las pantallas de la Estación Central apareció la imagen de un general.

-¿Quién diría que en estos momentos tenemos al frente a esta dama tan joven y alegre? Es algo… inusual.

-¿Me está diciendo incompetente? –preguntó ofuscada Armstad, quien no disfrutaba mucho de las ironías que este oficial lanzaba en las reuniones que ella tenía con el Estado Mayor del ejército.

-El humor es la sazón de la vida. –respondió el general.

-Se aprovecha para hacerse el gracioso ahora que no está el comandante. –dijo en voz baja Armstad. -Bueno, ahora¿a qué se debe su aparición?

-Usted ya habrá visto que un ángel se dirige hacia su base.

-En efecto.

-Y dígame¿cuándo saldrán los Eones?

-Primero tienen que llegar los pilotos.

El general puso una expresión de sorpresa y se rió un poco.

-¿O sea que ni siquiera tienen a los pilotos?

-No, pero ya deben estar llegando. –dijo la operaria.

-¿Y sabe a qué puede deberse este corte de energía y qué piensan hacer al respecto?

-No se descarta la posibilidad de un sabotaje pero de momento no se puede adelantar nada. –dijo Rosenberg.

-Como sea, al parecer el corte de energía imposibilita a LOGOS el oponer resistencia al ataque. Ha podido comprobarse que el invasor segrega ácidos altamente corrosivos con los que posiblemente intente penetrar en el Dasnetz. No obstante, nos parece débil comparado con los que han venido antes y desde que tuvo lugar el primer ataque de los ángeles hemos descubierto nuevas formas de atacarlos debilitando sus campos AB. Hay tropas estacionadas en Berlín 3 y no podemos permitir que siga avanzando. Si LOGOS no envía pronto a sus Eones, nuestras fuerzas asumirán el control de la situación y haremos todo lo que sea necesario para controlarla.

-Esperen un rato más, los pilotos deben estar ya por llegar. –respondió Armstad con ansiedad.

-Ah sí¿y cómo exactamente harán funcionar a los Eones?

-Ya nos las arreglaremos. -dijo Rosenberg.

-Bueno, en todo caso conste que nuestra paciencia se está agotando. Tenga un buen día.

La imagen de la pantalla desapareció.

-¡Imbéciles! –Exclamó Armstad una vez se hubo ido el sujeto.

No tenían idea en la base de dónde se podían encontrar los pilotos.

…

Le tocaba ahora de nuevo deslizarse entre los interminables ductos de ventilación. Había oído que en la oficina del comandante habían más guardias por metro cuadrado que en ningún otro lugar de la base.

-Claro que ni él ni su segundo están. Aunque supongo que siempre tienen hombres ahí, con lo que debe tener oculto es de esperarse. –iba pensando a medida que se arrastraba.

Evidentemente iba armado por si la situación lo ameritaba. Había recibido entrenamiento para esos casos y no dudaba de su habilidad para el combate. Sin embargo, sabía que era poco lo que podría hacer contra una tropa de agentes a sueldo. Él no era Rambo.

El avanzar con todo el equipo que llevaba a través del estrecho y oscuro espacio del ducto era extenuante y lo mantenía en un estado de tensión latente. Revisó su aparato de posicionamiento; faltaba un largo y complicado trecho para llegar hasta el edificio de la pirámide en cuyo interior se hallaba el aposento neurálgico desde el que se regía LOGOS. Sabía que, sin la ayuda de ese instrumento que llevaba, difícilmente podría llegar a algún lado en ese Dédalo.

El sonido de una conversación sacó repentinamente a Eusebio de su concentración. Avanzó un poco más hasta encontrar unas ranuras desde las cuales podría observar lo que pasaba. Las voces juveniles se le hacían familiares.

-¡No cuestionen mi liderazgo! Yo soy obviamente la más competente del grupo y por tanto deben seguir mis instrucciones. –dijo una chica que pudo identificar como la segunda piloto.

-¿Pero realmente sabes para dónde vamos? –preguntó con voz tímida y un tanto infantil el desgarbado hijo del comandante.

¿Y tú acaso lo sabes? –replicó la segunda piloto.

Y entonces observó maliciosamente a una chica de ojos negros, gris plateada cabellera y de una insólita y misteriosa belleza. Era la primera piloto.

-¿Y tú, cyborg? Te veo paseando mucho por el Dasnetz, seguramente si no estuvieses todo el tiempo callada nos dirías por dónde ir… ¿O es que no sabes?

La primera permaneció impasible.

¿No tienes nada que decir?- Le dijo con un fuerte sarcasmo ¿Qué pasa¿Es que tu sistema operativo está fallando?

Al oír esto expresó cierto enojo en su rostro.

-No me parece divertido que me digas así.

-¡Vaya¡Al fin la favorita del comandante dijo algo! –espetó la segunda.

-No soy su consentida, no serías capaz de comprender cómo es mi relación con él.

-Yo veo lo que veo.

-¡Basta! –chilló con desesperación el chico.

-Ahora parece que el niño está defendiendo a la chica máquina. Te gusta¿no? –dijo con cruel sorna la segunda.

-Estoy cansado de tus calificativos y de cómo ofendes a las personas. Que te consideres la más capaz…

-Soy la más capaz.

-Nada te da derecho a portarte así.

-El chiquillo se queja.

-¡No me provoques!

-Pobre idiota.

El tercer piloto estalló en cólera mientras la segunda reía burlonamente y la primera observaba con un aire de tristeza. Y la discusión y los insultos siguieron y siguieron por un buen rato, como si los involucrados hubiesen olvidado su misión de alcanzar la Estación Central.

Gotitas de sudor se deslizaron por la frente de Eusebio, arrugada en un rictus de vergüenza ajena y alzando bastante una ceja. Costaba creer que la defensa de la tierra se pusiese en manos de esos chiquillos.

…

Repuesto de aquella bochornosa impresión, Eusebio siguió adelante con su camino. El localizador le indicaba que estaba por llegar a la oficina, aquel lugar que había sido el centro de sus elucubraciones. Prácticamente había sido el poder corroborarlas lo que lo había impulsado a tomarse todos esos riesgos.

-El Sistema Sefiroticum. Todo encajaría si estuviese ahí.

El timbre del aparato que, entre otras cosas, le servía de celular, lo cogió de improviso. Vio que tenía un mensaje:

"Sé que fuiste tú. Felicitaciones"

Un súbito temor se apoderó de Eusebio. La adrenalina se le aceleró hasta un punto en el que, en un estado físico menos apto, seguramente habría colapsado ¿Era esto un chiste cruel para decir que lo habían atrapado? Si era así estaba perdido. Sería el fin.

Hizo un esfuerzo para tranquilizarse y ver de quién se trataba. No sabía quien podía ser. No era Armstad ¿Sería acaso que alguien había conseguido de ella su número? La cuestión se hacía inquietante y era perfectamente posible que le hubiesen tendido una trampa.

Intentó ser optimista. Podía ser el operario con el que había hablado en el metro y que quizás había visto su número en el celular de Armstad. No había nada que perder, así que decidió enviar una réplica:

"Quién eres y qué piensas hacer?"

Pasó un rato esperando en la oscuridad la respuesta. No sabía si el "felicitaciones" al final del mensaje era un gesto de apoyo o de siniestro sarcasmo. Entretanto la ansiedad le paralizaba y lo mantenía en un intenso estado de alerta, minuto a minuto.

De pronto sonó el timbre que anunciaba la llegada del mensaje.

"No he dicho nada."

Su impresión de que era el operario quien había mandado el mensaje pareció confirmarse, dándole un cierto respiro. No obstante¿sería cierto lo que le decía? Cabía la posibilidad de que estuviesen preparando una emboscada y, para tal caso, estarían esperando que bajase la guardia.

Escribió otro mensaje:

"Quién ha quedado al mando de la base?"

"La coronel Armstad."

-Lo suponía. –se dijo.

En efecto, era lo lógico en ausencia del comandante y del subcomandante. Esto resultaba, evidentemente, algo favorable para él.

Estuvo meditando sobre su situación. Existía la posibilidad de salir en ese mismo momento y de huir a toda prisa con la información obtenida. Sin embargo, si el operario estaba sencillamente jugando con él, podía ser interceptado por los guardias que enviarían en su búsqueda. Era cierto, por otro lado, que la oficina del comandante era el sitio más vigilado del Dasnetz y que irrumpir en ella implicaba un muy alto riesgo. Una certeza, un ansia casi irracional lo guiaba, no obstante, hacia ese lugar. Pensaba, sentía, que confirmar la existencia de ese Sistema Sefiroticum sería vital para armar el rompecabezas. Su suposición era incierta, solo una corazonada, y se jugaba la vida en ella.

Pensó en sus posibilidades. Dada la ausencia del comandante era seguro que hubiese menos personal de seguridad en el lugar. Por otro lado, el operario que le escribía era el asistente de Armstad y por tanto debía tener influencia sobre ella. Si realmente no le mentía, él podía haberla convencido de desalojar la zona. Y si el hombre había sido un impostor enviado para perderlo, simplemente lo cagarían a tiros.

La curiosidad pudo más que él. Se animó a enviar un nuevo mensaje:

"Dile a Armstad que ordene a los guardias de los alrededores de la oficina que los abandonen pues el saboteador debe encontrarse en otra parte."

La orden era audaz. Estaba dando por hecho que no lo estaba engañando. Era, claramente un acto de fe, no exento de desesperación y de querer retar al destino.

La respuesta le llegó a los 5 minutos:

"Está bien. Ya hablé con ella. Seguiré manteniendo libre el camino mientras pueda. Mucha suerte."

El mensaje fue la señal para ponerse en acción. Francamente le sorprendía que un oficial de LOGOS procediese tan fácilmente contra los intereses de su organización, aunque ello podía justificarse por el hermetismo que ésta mantenía frente a gran parte de su propio personal. Lástima que muy probablemente le costaría el pellejo.

Fuese como fuese, debía estar preparado para lo que viniese.

…

-¿Ya saben algo de los pilotos? –preguntó la coronel.

-Ya les han avisado de la emergencia. Alguien los vio en los pasillos aproximándose a la Terminal. –dijo la asistente de Rosenberg.

-Bien. Solo queda esperar que se den prisa. –dijo Armstad.

Una sensación de tensa espera reinaba en la Estación Central mientras todos, al igual que Armstad, aguardaban ansiosamente la llegada de los pilotos y más de uno miraba su reloj.

…

Estaba encima de la oficina. Cerca de donde se hallaba encontró unas ranuras, a través de las cuales pudo percibir algo del interior del aposento. Sacó una navaja que emitió un potente rayo laser con el que hizo una abertura lo suficientemente grande para pasar por ella. Tras esto sacó un cable de escalador con un gancho en su extremo que prendió a las rejillas de la ranura que no había cortado con el laser. Se sujetó del "guante" del cable y descendió.

Pronto estuvo en la habitación. De repente notó que el punto donde se hallaba (cerca del escritorio del comandante) tenía una luminosidad que contrastaba con la cuasi oscuridad del resto de la estancia, seguramente agravada por el apagón. Todo el sitio –que era enorme y desolado- tenía ventanas alrededor, las cuales proporcionaban una magnífica vista del Dasnetz y de sus bosques y lagos artificiales.

-Con que este es el salón del trono. –se dijo.

Se acercó primeramente al escritorio. Este era vasto y se veía cargado de solemnidad. Estaba hecho de algún material sintético que se asemejaba en cierto modo a la madera. Estaba mayormente desprovisto de adornos, salvo objetos típicamente de oficina como el sello de la organización. Contaba con una moderna y multifuncional computadora de hologramas, todo un lujo, y el asiento, de suave, delicado y fino cuero negro, era altamente ergonómico.

Observó más detenidamente el lugar. Tenía un aire de desolación y el escritorio parecía una isla en la vasta, oscura y escasamente amoblada sala. Daba la impresión de tratarse del aposento de un hombre poderoso y solitario, aislado del resto del mundo en su torre de marfil. El panorama del Dasnetz y los bosques o jardines de éste que se veían a través de las ventanas que rodeaban a la habitación alegraban un poco el ambiente.

Notó entonces unas líneas brillantes cuyo trazado se extendía a través del techo. De ahí pudo ver que esas mismas líneas se prolongaban por el piso. Las observó con creciente interés. Iban formando una red que se extendía a lo largo de la sala y de ella iban surgiendo esferas que confluían finalmente en una sola. Una observación más detenida le hizo notar que el número de esferas era 10 y el de líneas 23. En el camino que señalaban aparecían términos escritos en latín.

Se dio de cuenta de que lo tenía frente a sí era lo que tanto había estado buscando, la pieza que completaba el rompecabezas. Aquel era el Sistema Sefiroticum, casi exactamente igual al que salía en el libro que había estado leyendo. La confirmación de golpe de sus impresiones le produjo una mezcla incontenible de intensa emoción, temor y nerviosismo que debió reprimir, no obstante, para proseguir con su labor.

Se levantó y se puso a caminar por la sala. El diagrama en cuestión era inmenso y la recorría casi toda, por arriba y por abajo.

-Vaya, este tío está más loco de lo que pensaba.

Comenzó a tomar varias fotos de la oficina y del Sistema Sefiroticum con su celular/localizador/cámara de última tecnología. La forma y el tamaño del diagrama hacían muy difícil el fotografiarlo completo, por lo que requirió de bastante paciencia para conseguir algunas buenas tomas para muestra.

Trató de revisar el escritorio del comandante pero no había nada en él. En el resto de la oficina tampoco encontró ningún objeto ni papel de interés.

-Claro, este tipo no se va a arriesgar a dejar nada comprometedor ahora que Armstad está ocupando su puesto y debe andar por acá.

El pensamiento que más lo asaltaba frente a aquel hallazgo que revelaba sus sospechas era… ¿Por qué carajo el comandante tenía ese interés en el Sistema Sefiroticum?

No había tiempo, no obstante, para cavilar. Tenía que salir rápido de ahí y, si el operario le había estado engañando, le esperaba una muerte casi segura allá fuera.

Decidió enviarle un mensaje preguntando por la situación. Pronto le llegó su respuesta:

"No hay mayor peligro, evita, empero, una ruta directa a las ventilas que llevan a la Terminal."

No quedaba nada que hacer salvo tener buena fe. Eusebio se preparó para eventuales percances y abandonó sigilosamente la oficina.

Comenzaba la fase final de la infiltración.

…

-Ya llegaron los pilotos. –le anunció a Armstad su asistente.

-Y parece que el ángel ya llegó a Berlín 3. –dijo la coronel, ocultando con sarcasmo su tensión mientras veía las pantallas.

-Vaya, parece que esto no podía agarrarnos en peor momento¿no coronel? –dijo otro de los operarios.

-Así es. Por eso mismo no perdamos tiempo. Díganles a los pilotos que vayan a cambiarse y que estén listos para entrar en combate.

En ese momento un técnico se acercó a Armstad para preguntarle cómo pensaba hacer funcionar a los Eones sin electricidad.

-Usted debe saberlo mejor que yo. Utilicen el sistema mecánico, el que funciona con combustible. –respondió Armstad.

La situación era de veras preocupante. Nunca los habían atacado así de desprevenidos. Todo se juntaba pues, aparte, estaba lo del sabotaje y la presencia de espías en el Dasnetz. Armstad llamó al jefe de seguridad para que la pusiera al corriente respecto a lo último.

-Ya veo¿entonces no saben nada aún?... Espera¿dicen haber encontrado micrófonos y sensores GPS en el cuartel?... Eso significa que ya han estado aquí antes.

El asistente de Armstad escuchó la conversación. La situación se complicaba.

-¿Se te ocurre quién o quiénes pueden haber tenido que ver con esto? -le preguntó su superiora una vez que colgó.

-En verdad no. En todo caso tiene que tratarse de gente que haya estado bastante tiempo acá y pueda permanecer oculta. –respondió el asistente con nerviosismo disimulado.

-¿Un técnico quizás? –inquirió la asistente de la doctora Ronseberg.

-En todo caso debe haber sido uno de los mejores. No cualquiera hackea las Architect. –dijo Rosenberg.

-Tiene que haber sido uno bien informado. Los que hayan estado metidos en esto, en todo caso, sin duda han de haber tenido alguna clase de ayuda de gente del mismo LOGOS. –Dijo Armstad

-Como sea, yo pienso que la persona que estamos buscando ya se debe de haber escapado si es tan buena, el daño ya está hecho. Mejor será concentrarnos en destruir al ángel. –dijo su asistente.

-De acuerdo. Ya veremos lo que diga el comandante cuando vuelva.

-Insensata. –pensó la doctora.

…

Eusebio salió de la oficina, revólver en mano y, por precaución, caminando pegado a la pared. El pasillo estaba casi a oscuras pero la abundante ventilación traía aire fresco. Cerca de ahí estaba la segunda red de ventilas, a la cual debía llegar lo antes posible.

Vio lo que tenía por delante. A la vuelta del pasillo había dos guardias rondando. No le quedaba otra; sacó una granada, la activó y la lanzó hacia donde estaban.

De inmediato salió un gas, el cual hizo desmayarse a los hombres; despertarían en unas horas.

Eusebio pudo seguir adelante. Según los planos y como lo corroboraba el localizador, a unos 200 o 300 metros de donde estaba, un poco más abajo, se hallaba el acceso a un segundo sistema de ventilación que descendía hasta el punto conocido como la Terminal, un sitio al que muy poca gente en LOGOS tenía acceso y que parecía ser de suma importancia.

Siguió avanzando, cuidándose a cada paso de no ser visto. De pronto se detuvo y mandó un mensaje a su remitente:

"¿Cuántos hay vigilando?"

Esperó, temiendo ser descubierto en cualquier momento.

Pronto llegó su respuesta:

"La mayoría ha abandonado el lugar. Sin embargo, es posible que regresen."

Estaba claro, tenía que apurarse. Atravesó los pasillos entre las sombras y, gracias a su sigilo, pudo evitar la mirada de algunos guardias. Finalmente, estuvo en donde se suponía que estaba el acceso pero no pudo ver nada.

-Tiene que estar por aquí. Posiblemente al ser un sistema de ventilación interno resulta más fácil ocultarlo.

De repente se le resbaló de entre las manos una de las granadas que le quedaban y comenzó a rodar por el suelo.

-¡Puta madre! –fue lo único que atinó a decir antes de lanzarse a la desesperada caza de la escurridiza esfera.

Cayó encima de esta justo a tiempo y chocó con la pared en el camino. Notó que esta se movía y, al levantarse, empezó a pasar la mano por ella.

-¡Eureka! –exclamó.

Había encontrado la tapa del ducto. De inmediato procedió a removerla con un instrumento parecido a una ganzúa.

…

Ahora estaba descendiendo a través del segundo sistema de ventilación. Este era aún más oscuro y silencioso que el anterior. Eusebio llevaba puesto un casco de minero con linterna para poder ver a través de la penumbra.

"500 metros debajo del nivel de la Estación Central."

A esa profundidad se encontraba ya, de acuerdo a su localizador, y aún le quedaba mucho por recorrer.

Siguió descendiendo más y más.

"1000 metros debajo de del nivel de la Estación Central"

Hacía cada vez más calor, a pesar de encontrarse en un conducto de ventilación, incluso el aire faltaba y el cansancio ya empezaba a hacerle mella. Sentía en lo profundo de sí que realizaba un descenso al infierno. No obstante, no podía darse por vencido. Era imperativo llegar hasta ese lugar y concluir la misión a cualquier costo.

"1400 metros" y seguía…

"1500 metros" y seguía…

"1600 metros" y seguía…

"1700 metros" estaba físicamente agotado, el aire faltaba y el calor lo agobiaba pero seguía…

"1800 metros" y seguía…

"1900 metros" y no se rendía…

"2000 metros"… Ya no debía faltar mucho si sus estimaciones habían sido correctas.

A lo lejos del túnel notó, de pronto, una tenue luz. La euforia se apoderó una vez más de él. Había llegado hasta ahí, había vivido para verlo.

Se lanzó con un último impulso como el que corre terminando una maratón y alcanzó a ver el final del trayecto. El ducto acababa en unas rejillas a través de las cuales podía verse en parte el sitio de la Terminal. Notó que esta era inmensa y que debía tener por lo menos 100 metros de altura.

Podía apreciarse que gran parte de la superficie del lugar la cubría un líquido de color entre anaranjado y amarillento, formando una especie de lago. Incluso había un par de barcos en sus aguas aunque resultaba evidente a simple vista que estaban sin tripulación.

Bajar hasta ahí no sería nada fácil dada la altura.

-Seguro por aquí debe haber algún ascensor. Siempre la hago difícil. –pensó Eusebio, usando de un poco de humor para mantener la calma.

En cierta forma, este lugar le hacía pensar en una versión magnificada de la oficina del comandante, parecía la oficina de un ángel. Su procedimiento, por lo tanto, habría de ser similar, aunque mucho más dificultoso y arriesgado. Cogió el aparato con el que tomaba fotos, asegurándose de colocarlo en un sitio donde no se le cayera y cortó algunas de las rejillas con su navaja laser. Confió en que las restantes resistirían el agarre del cable durante la subida y la bajada, aunque debió reconocer que esta era una evaluación optimista. Dado ello, esta vez necesitó agregar al cable y un auténtico equipo de escalador con varias poleas. Divisó en la superficie, no muy lejos del punto donde se encontraba, un sitio con piso y decidió que sería su punto de llegada. Puso aparte, por último, el resto del equipo, que en ese momento no tendría utilidad alguna.

Todo estaba listo para el descenso.

Señor, en tus manos encomiendo mi espíritu. –Dijo antes de lanzarse a lo desconocido.

…

-Conque un sabotaje. –dijo el comandante.

Estaba sentado en un escritorio de alguna oficina con las manos cruzadas como acostumbraba. También, como tantas otras veces, el subcomandante lo acompañaba, siempre de pie.

-¿Qué piensas de esto? –le pregunto su segundo.

-Van a aprovecharlo ciertamente. De hecho, no me sorprendería que ellos tengan algo que ver.

-¿Crees que haya sido NOUS?

-Nah, ellos no se atreverían. Yo diría que están poniendo a las agencias de inteligencia como peones en nuestra contra.

-Como sea, ahora la ONU y las autoridades dirán de nosotros que somos unos incompetentes.

-En efecto, posiblemente el fin de todo esto sea desacreditarnos.

-Más de uno aprovechará para pedir nuestra cabeza. –dijo con cierto pesar el subcomandante.

-Con todo, ya me lo esperaba.

-Para NOUS posiblemente esto estaba dentro de lo esperado. –agregó el comandante.

-¿Tanto crees que se apeguen a la letra?

-Lo han hecho hasta ahora¿por qué habrían de cambiar?

-¿Y qué pasa si se altera alguna parte del guión?

-Bueno, ni a ellos les gustaría que nosotros mismos no improvisemos un poco. –dijo el comandante con una sonrisa.

-Hay que actuar rápido. En este momento no nos conviene estar atrapados entre la agresión de los ángeles y las intrigas de poder.

-El hombre es el lobo del hombre. –exclamó impasiblemente el comandante.

-¿Cuál será nuestro próximo paso?

-Procurar encontrar a quienes hayan tenido que ver con esto, limitar en la medida de lo posible nuestra responsabilidad en el suceso y su impacto público y, cómo no, librarnos de un par de malos elementos.

-Y, no obstante, resulta irónico que sean tan pocos los actores que participan en la obra que se dan cuenta de su rol. –pensó para sí el subcomandante.

-De cualquier modo, no me preocupa la información que haya podido obtener quien sea que haya penetrado en nuestra base, las evidencias sueltas no bastan. –agregó el comandante. -En verdad eso es lo de menos. Son muy pocos los que pueden llegar a conocer nuestra agenda.

La consigna de LOGOS cobraba en situaciones como ésta más sentido que nunca.

…

**-**¡Ya llegué! –Exclamó Eusebio al abrir la puerta de su apartamento. En este reinaba una agradable calma. Todo andaba en orden, a pesar de que Basilio no tenía problema en andar paseando por la sala. La Bosanova era la música que mejor evocaba la atmósfera.

Eusebio estaba completamente agitado tras la indecible jornada vivida. Miró a su reloj: era tarde en la noche. Hacía no mucho la luz había vuelto. Se acercó a Basilio y lo acarició.

-Todo bien mi buen amigo. –Dijo al animal con una sonrisa.

Puso Bosanova y trató de relajarse. Sin embargo, no podía dejar atrás todo lo ocurrido. Cualquier agente que hubiese corrido los mismos riesgos que él se habría merecido la más alta condecoración. El solo hecho de regresar de la Terminal y salir del Dasnetz sin ser visto ya era una hazaña. Tampoco podía bajar la guardia, pues en LOGOS seguramente debían sospechar de él y era perfectamente probable que uno de esos días recibiese una poco grata visita de la sección de seguridad.

-Bueno, entonces tendré que apurarme con el informe. –Se dijo Eusebio.

Estaba cansado y necesitaba reponer fuerzas. No obstante, decidió ponerse a ver un rato la tele para distraerse.

Para su sorpresa, todas las noticias comentaban sobre el apagón y sobre algo aún más grave: un ángel había atacado Berlín 3 e intentado penetrar en el Dasnetz justo en esos momentos. La acción combinada –la primera en la historia- de los tres Eones, a los que hicieron funcionar con combustible, había logrado acabar justo a tiempo con el invasor.

Estos titulares le produjeron de súbito un ánimo sombrío. Con sus acciones había puesto en peligro a todo el mundo. Aunque la pregunta era¿acaso sólo los ángeles eran parte del peligro? Aún más¿cuál era la naturaleza de este peligro?

Lo que había encontrado en la Terminal al final de su misión lo había sobrecogido, aún más que los diagramas de la oficina del comandante, cuya existencia tan sólo había confirmado y que revelaban la enfermiza obsesión de los líderes de LOGOS con la simbología judeocristiana. Del resto prefería no pensar de momento.

Sin embargo, era un hallazgo muy significativo. Escondido en las profundidades de LOGOS, aquello no cabía en la imaginación de quien no lo hubiese visto ¿Tendría acaso la llegada de los ángeles algo que ver?

**Palabras del autor: **¡Al fin! He necesitado 9 meses para terminar de escribir este nuevo capítulo. De todos los que he hecho hasta el momento es el que más me ha costado. Muchas veces, de hecho, creí que desistiría de seguir adelante con la historia. Pero ahí me ven… sigo adelante con ella.

Incontables veces retomaba y avanzaba el trabajo hasta estancarme en algún punto. La parte del hackeo –y eso que la solución inicial que di no era muy convincente-me tuvo largo tiempo retenido. De ahí pasó otro tanto con la entrada de Eusebio a la oficina del comandante, la cual tenía que estar bien pensada, pues el reconocer lo que hay en su interior fue prácticamente la mayor motivación que tenía para arriesgar el pellejo y –como me dijo Himp- sería el sitio con más seguridad en todo el Dasnetz. Y por último, la forma como se mete en la Terminal –obviamente sabrán en qué parte del Geofront me inspiré- fue otro obstáculo que requirió de no poco ingenio para salvar. En suma, me tomó meses hacer lo que mi protagonista realizó en unas horas.

Supongo que más de uno habrá notado que este capítulo se parece bastante al 11 de Eva. Prácticamente lo más que he hecho ha sido cambiar la perspectiva –a pesar de que Kaji, a diferencia de Eusebio, puede pasar todo el sabotaje en un ascensor con Misato- y sacar al comandante y su segundo de la ciudad –cosan que en Eva hacen, pero en el capítulo 12-. También he homenajeado, en cierta forma, la técnica narrativa de aquel episodio, en el que los eventos saltan de un plano a otro de forma muy lograda, aunque este mérito se le puede atribuir también a mucha de la literatura del _boom latinoamericano_. En parte incorporé esto de los planos paralelos por un factor de comodidad. Así, mientras Eusebio va de un lado a otro en su misión, se ven las reacciones entre los que están en la base. He vuelto a poner pensamientos del protagonista al final del capítulo, tal vez varíe el esquema en algunos de los subsiguientes pues esto podría tornarse en exceso repetitivo.

El capítulo que se viene tampoco va a ser fácil. Los de LOGOS no se van a quedar de brazos cruzados, habrá investigaciones y, posiblemente, rodarán cabezas. También es muy probable que Eusebio salga de Berlín 3, aunque todavía no sé qué lo pondré a hacer. De todas maneras seguirá siendo el centro de la historia. Por lo pronto, lo pondré a trabajar en el informe de lo que ha descubierto hasta ahora, que es solo la punta del iceberg y que llevará a nuevos hallazgos. Hay que ver, también, cuanto es lo que saben sus superiores y cómo se tomarán su trabajo. El trasfondo se irá revelando, con NOUS y las organizaciones relacionadas con LOGOS, las intrigas, las profecías y las consecuencias que tuvo el Gran Impacto 15 años atrás en la política mundial. También, posiblemente, mencionaré algo del pasado de Eusebio.

Espero tener el próximo capítulo listo antes de que acabe el año. Tantas cosas pasan en el mundo mientras transcurre el tiempo y veo que el 2015 está cada vez más cercano. De no apurarme y seguir con el ritmo que he tenido no me sorprendería que recién termine esta historia para ese año.

Ha habido cambios y permanencias en mi equipo de prelectores. Del original no hay ninguno. Le envíe mi borrador a Beamknight –quien hasta el momento había sido muy diligente con su labor- pero no supe nada de él esta vez. Himp, en cambio, ha sido de los más persistentes en apoyar este proyecto. Debo agradecer muchas sugerencias suyas para este capítulo y el próximo, como el haberme dado la idea de hacer que Eusebio se moviese por la base a través de los ductos de ventilación y de que entrase en ella por los camiones de suministros. Otro que ha seguido en esto ha sido Fantastic Man, quien hizo algunas sugerencias en el estilo y me ayudó a afinar las partes del hackeo a las Architect y de la entrada de Eusebio en la oficina del comandante, para aumentar la tensión de estas. Dos colegas que se han incorporado para esta ocasión han sido Cataplasmator y Samurai1993. El primero me ayudó mucho con las correcciones de estilo y me dio un par de veces ideas para resolver cuestiones que me tenían bloqueado con el trabajo. El segundo aportó de forma puntual pero sumamente valiosa sus conocimientos de informática para arreglar la parte del hackeo, cuya versión original era muy poco creíble. También menciono mis conversaciones con otro colega, Eliseo, el cual, si bien no comparte enteramente mi perspectiva, han enriquecido mi visión de este trabajo y me han aportado algunos aspectos que incorporaré en su transcurso.

Bueno, espero tener algo nuevo pronto y recibir sus comentarios. Estoy satisfecho con lo que me ha salido. Ojala ustedes también lo estén.

12 de Octubre de 2007


End file.
